Save Me
by emily414143
Summary: Eliora Turner was not your average girl. The physical and metal abuse that went on at home mangles the poor girl. Until one day, a man calling himself the Doctor decides to help her. If she can stop trying to kill him, that is.
1. Chapter 1

_"You will bring down the Doctor!" The Daleks screamed in their monotone._

 _"No! You can't make me! I won't do it!" I scream, terrified for the man I love._

 _"The Maiden will obey!"_

 _"Never!" My hearts are pounding. Why me? Why can't they just die?_

 _"You don't have a choice!"_

 _I scream as I suddenly pass out._

I wake up in a cold sweat. I have dreams like this every night. Knowing I won't get any more sleep, I get up to shower and dress.

"Eliora!"

"Yes, mother?"

"It's time for school! Go before your father wakes up!"

I quickly put on my uniform and grab my school bag. Skipping breakfast once again, I run out of the door and to my car. The drive to school was a quick one, as I lived quite close. I walked inside and went to class.

Today was fairly boring, but I dread going home. Unfortunately, that's where I have to go. As soon as I get in the door, I can see my mother on the couch, sleeping, probably drugged by my father. Then, the devil himself comes in. He punches me.

"Eliora! What did I say about leaving without seeing me in the morning?!"

"N-not to…"

"I was going to make it more gentle, but you disobeyed your master."

"P-please Father, d-don't do this."

He slaps me and grabs me by my hair. I scream in pain as he drags me to my room and handcuffs me to the bed.

"You know how much I love that uniform, Eliora. It's so… _arousing_."

He wastes no time by ripping my cardigan and shirt off, popping buttons. One hits me in the eye and I moan in pain.

"Shut up, skank!"

He grabs scissors and cuts off my bra. He then drags the sharp ends around my body, leaving a trail of blood in his wake. When he gets to my skirt, he roughly yanks it off of me, as well as my underwear. He wastes no time in plunging his throbbing penis into me. It hurt and I screamed in pain, writhing beneath him. He slices across my arm and cheek. When I whimper in pain again, he punches me. Soon, he cums, filling me up.

About an hour later, I'm still chained to my bed when he comes in. He un-cuffs me on one side to flip me over. Then, he rams into my ass. It's been going on like this since I was 5. You would think I would have learned not to scream in pain anymore. Each time I even wince, he drags a blade across my back. At one point, I'm screaming so loud he carves "DADDY" into my back. When he cums again, he un-cuffs me completely and leaves me in my room. He left my legs alone, knowing anyone at school could see those. I grab the scraps of my clothing and throw them in the trash before I get out a blade of my own and cut my arms multiple times. I pass out from blood loss.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When I awake, I quickly clean off my crusted blood and go to my father's room. He's drunk once again, and forces me to give him oral before he allows me to get ready for school. I quickly dress and skip food once again. I cover up my face's bruises and cuts with makeup. It's a good thing I took theater, because it keeps my face looking ugly but not gruesome. I went to class and sat in my chair.

"Hello class, I am Mr. Smith. I will be your teacher until Mrs. Turral comes back," states a man in a pin stripe suit with spikey brown hair. He's young, by the looks of it, and far too sexy to actually be a teacher. And why do I feel the need to both jump his bones and murder him?

"…Physics. Physics! Physics, physics, physics." Yup, he's definitely not qualified to be a teacher.

I can tell he's checking me out. My uniform comes just barely to mid-thigh, with a gray skirt and a button down shirt. My tie is plain blue, and my cardigan matches. I hold very tightly to a fob watch around my neck.

"Theta," I whisper. Though somehow, Mr. Smith heard and snaps his head to me.

"What did you just say?"

"N-nothing. It's just something I say. Is it important?"

"Everything is important, Miss...?"

"Turner. Eliora Turner."

"I want to see you after class, Miss Turner."

The whole class makes one of those annoying sounds hinting that someone is in trouble. The bell rings shortly thereafter.

As the class files out, I stay in my seat, unsure of what is going on.

"Step into my office, Eliora."

I walk in and see a large blue box.

 _"The blue box will give him away. When you see the blue box, kill him."_

 _"Yes, my lord."_

He turns to me and notices the lazer blaster in my hands. I shoot.

"Oi! What are you doing?!"

"I don't know! I can't stop! Something wants me to kill you!"

"Eliora, you have to fight it! Now!"

"I can't!" I scream as tears run down my face.

I don't know how I know that it's called a sonic screwdriver, but he takes it out and aims it at my gun, rendering it useless.

 _"The screwdriver is always with him. Use a wooden stake to stab him."_

 _"Why wooden?"_

 _"It doesn't do wood."_

I take out the stake and stab at him.

"Shit! Why is it wood? And why are you stabbing at my heart?! I'm not a vampire!"

"I don't know! Run. You have to get out of here!"

"Eli-"

"Now, Theta!"

He stops and stares at me.

"What?"

"I said run!" I scream, terrified for his life.

"What?"

"Run!"

Instead of running away, he runs towards me. Next thing I know, his lips are on mine.

When we break away, I'm in tears. My stake is on the ground. Mr. Smith is crying, too.

"Mr. Smith-"

"Call me the Doctor?"

"The Doctor?"

"That's me! Hello!"

I slap him. Hard.

"Ow!" He exclaims, cradling his cheek.

"Paedophile! What kind of sick, kinky game are you playing? Why the fuck did you choose Doctor? Why the fuck did you kiss me?!"

"Oi! Don't swear! Kinky? And it got you to stop, didn't it?"

"Stay away from me, you creep. Or I'll call the authorities."

"Eliora…"

"No! Just leave me alone!"

I run, afraid of what's to come.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the day passes uneventfully, and I find myself standing outside the shit hole that is my home. I slowly turn the knob and walk into my house. If I didn't know any better, I would say no one's home. I turn to the couch and see my mother on the floor.

"Mommy?"

She doesn't stir. I walk over to her and find she's no longer alive. I break down in sobs. Suddenly, I'm filled with rage. I bet it was my father. I walk into his room to find him, too, no longer in life. Is it bad that I'm fine with that? Then, I hear a noise in my room. I walk towards it and find what looks like a pepper pot.

"What the fuck is that?"

It turns around.

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"

"Exterminate who? Me? Go ahead. I have nothing to live for anyways."

"IS THAT A SURRENDER?"

"Sure, whatever."

As the pepper pot points its whisk at me, Mr. Smith walks in.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!"

"Just came to say hello."

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS? EXPLAIN! EXPLAIN!"

"Look man, I don't know what he's doing here. Can we get on with the exterminating?"

"What?"

"Mind your own business, Mr. Smith. Exterminate me, please."

"What?"

"DOCTOR, THE GIRL HAS SURRENDERED! SHE WILL BE EXTERMINATED!" The pepper pot called him the Doctor. I swear if this is more of his kinky shit…

"See now there's where you're wrong. Eliora will not be exterminated."

"YOU ARE CORRECT!"

"Wait, what?"

"THE GIRL WILL EXTERMINATE THE DOCTOR!"

Suddenly, I find myself trying to kill Mr. Smith again.

"What the fuck?!"

"Stop swearing!"

"Shut up! I'm supposed to be killing you!"

"Why?"

"I don't know! I can't stop!"

He looks at me seductively.

"No! You do not get to kiss me again!"

"Oh yes I do."

His lips are on mine again and I melt.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS? EXPLAIN! EXPLAIN!"

"Oh you know, just saving the day."

He kisses me again. I kiss back eagerly. As he deepens the kiss, the pepper pot explodes.

"Well that's new. Never seen one do that before."

"Well now you have."

He scans the spot the pepper pot was just in.

"Huh. No cause, nothing. It just exploded."

Suddenly, he looks around my room. His eyes fall on the trash and my bed. The bed is covered in blood and cum. The trash still has my ripped clothes.

"What happened here?"

I decide to play innocent. "What do you mean, Mr. Smith?"

"I told you. My name's the Doctor. Now tell me the truth."

"Alright, _Doctor_. I got my period while having sex." I lie.

"I don't believe you."

"It's none of your business anyways."

"Your parents are dead, Eliora. Come with me."

"Where?"

"Wherever you like. That blue box is called the TARDIS. It stands for Time And Relative Dimension in Space."

"So it's a time machine that moves?"

"Yes."

I follow him to the box.

"Are you sure this isn't just one of your plans to get me alone in a tight space?"

He laughs, though I see the tips of his ears turn red. "I think you'll find it's bigger than it appears."


	4. Chapter 4

I walk inside.

"Go on, say it. Everyone does."

"It's another dimension."

He sputters. "What? How did you know that? Most people just say 'It's bigger on the inside.'"

"You know, you're really a hypocrite."

"What?" He looks so offended, I almost laugh.

"You keep telling me not to swear, but you said shit."

"Yeah…well… Shut up!" Fantastic argument. I applaud you.

"So why do you keep kissing me, Mr. Smith?"

"Once again, it's the Doctor. Doc-tor. D-O-C-T-O-R. And I don't know. I feel drawn to you."

"I'm 17. You're a teacher. That's a little creepy."

"Why only a little?"

"Because I feel drawn to you, too."

He stalks towards me, his long legs closing the distance quickly. As soon as he's in front of me, I'm pulled flush against his body, his lips ravishing mine. I kiss back eagerly, opening my mouth to allow him access. "Mr. Smith," I breathe.

He stops. "For the last time, I'm called the Doctor."

"You must really be into that kinky role playing shit."

"Why is it so hard for you to believe that's my name?"

"Who calls themselves the Doctor?"

"I do! Who calls themselves the Maiden?"

"What?"

"Sorry. Forget I said that."

"No. No. Tell me why you just said that."

He looks at me. Like, really looks at me. Then, he turns away and starts mumbling to himself while pacing. I can only catch bits and pieces.

"She's not the Maiden. The Maiden died…Only the Maiden was drawn to me like that…She's human!...She could've…No! She's not…"

Suddenly, he turns towards me again and closes the gap between us. It becomes heated rather quickly. As he moves and kisses down my jawline to my neck, he finds my sweet spot and I moan. He nips at it again.

"Say my name."

"Doctor."

I can feel him smirk against my skin.

His hands find their way to my thighs, slowly sliding up.

"No underwear? Naughty…"

His fingers plunge into me, as I scream out, "Oh, Theta!"

He stops, but only for a second. Then, he gets down on his knees and takes me with his mouth. His tongue circles my clit as he hums, causing me to nearly cum right there. His mouth continues to make easy work of me.

"Doctor, I-I'm gonna-" I don't have time to finish as I cum on his face, him lapping it up. I collapse, my legs unable to hold me up after such a powerful orgasm.

We're both panting now.

He has a slightly dazed look on his face.

"Right… good… well then… Let me… Sh-show you to your r-room." He stutters out, as if he's bewildered by his own actions.

He leads me down a corridor, we make 2 lefts, a right, another left, 2 rights, take a flight of stairs, pass 3 doors, and end up at the end of the hall. A room with the name "Eliora" and some circles underneath appears before us.

I walk in, unsure of what to expect. What I do find shocks me. Never in my life have I seen something so uniquely me. It had a purple bed spread on a gothic-looking, dark wood, four poster bed. The curtains on the bed were black, though when I lay on my bed and look up, I can see the stars. One wall is covered in books, with a door to an on suite and a door to a walk in closet between the shelves. Another wall is covered in music-related things, like instruments, sheet music, CDs, etc. The last wall I found changes with my mood. It shows a landscape with sounds to match depending on my mood. Right now I'm fairly relaxed, so it shows a forest with woodland creatures and a waterfall. It's amazing.

"Wow," is all I manage to get out before I'm left on my own.

I quickly take off my clothes and put them in a laundry basket before walking into the on suite for a bath. The TARDIS starts playing music for me, as I relax into a Jacuzzi full of bubbles. I've never felt so relaxed in my life. When I start to get tired, I slip out of the bath, leaving it to drain. I don't even bother with putting on clothes I'm so exhausted. I crawl under the covers and fall asleep properly for the first time since I was 5.


	5. Chapter 5

When I woke, I quickly dressed in my uniform and made my way to the kitchen. Somehow, I knew where it was. I drank a glass of water, gathered my belongings, and left the magnificent blue box I now call home. When I got outside, though, I found I was in Mr. Smith—Sorry, the _Doctor_ -'s office at the school. Not wasting anytime, I went to my seat and waited for class to begin. As soon as the lesson began, I zoned out. That is, until I heard my name being called.

"Eliora. ELIORA!"

"Huh? What?"

"The bell for lunch has rung."

"I ate a big breakfast. I'm not hungry," I lie. Well, about the breakfast part. After a while, you stop being hungry.

"Okay. Step into my office," he whispers in my ear, causing a shiver to run down my spine in anticipation. Once inside the office, we went into the TARDIS.

I waste no time in kissing him, which he eagerly returns.

"Eliora…" he moans, as I move to his neck, nipping and sucking.

He quickly gets down on his knees, only to find I, once again, was not wearing underwear. He trails kisses up the inside of my thighs, teasing me. I growl and grab his head, directing him where I so badly need him. He wastes no time in driving his fingers into me as he sucks on my clit. I nearly lose it. He continues his ministrations before I cum, screaming "Doctor!" as I climaxed.

He smirks, and I kiss him again. Just then, we hear the bell for class ring, and we both groan. I fix my uniform, as he fixes his suit. Then, we make our way out of the box and back into the classroom. I sit, once again through a boring lesson. I can feel the Doctor checking me out, with my slightly flushed face and heavy breathing. He smirks to himself and continues on. At the end of the day, I wait for everyone to file out before I make my way into the TARDIS. As I walk in, the Doctor comes up behind me, placing his hands gently on my waist, and whispers. "You didn't listen to teacher. What a _naughty_ girl you have been. I think that demands some punishment." My knees buckle with anticipation.

I turn around and whisper, "I think you're right." I then lean in as though I'm going to kiss him, only to dart away towards my bedroom. He chases me, following me into the room and laying me on the bed gently. He starts to take off my clothes when I remember what my father has done to me and what I have done to myself. I hesitate, and he looks into my eyes.

"Are you okay, love?"

"I just… d-don't know if I'm r-ready…" I stutter. It's partially the truth. I'm not sure if I'm ready for him to see just how ugly I am.

"Okay, we can wait."

"Thank you, Doctor." I kiss him, and we lay back on the bed, cuddling. I fall asleep, listening to the sound of his heart beats.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I wake up to the smell of food cooking. Oh no. He's gonna want me to eat… I don't even remember the last time I did that without throwing up. I'm truly, truly frightened now. The Doctor won't let me get away with not eating. And if I throw up, he certainly won't let me go to school. Maybe I should just go back to my dead parents' house. Might be easier than living a lie. But still, I've never felt so loved, so cared for, so… understood. This is the best thing that has ever happened to me. Do I really want to give it up? No. No I do not.

I climb out of bed and get changed, this time putting on underwear. I then put on TARDIS blue pajama pants and a black V-neck. I walk out of my room and to the kitchen, where I find the Doctor, cooking spaghetti, my favorite dish. I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his waist, laying my head on his back. I can see him look down and inhale sharply. I wonder what could have bothered him so…and then I remember. I'm wearing short sleeves. My cuts are showing. I stay wrapped around him, afraid to show my face and see his reaction. He goes to move, but I wrap my arms around him tighter, forcing him to look away from me. He finishes the spaghetti, then gently unwraps my arms from around his waist. He sets the food on the table, then turns to me.

"Why?"

"Why wha-?"

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" He turns away and inhales sharply, composing himself before he faces me again. I'm honestly frightened. "Why did you do this to yourself?"

"Why shouldn't I?" I ask, tears in my eyes. "I've had nothing to live for since I was 5. I'm lucky that I'm still alive right now with how much blood I lose."

He doesn't say anything, but I can see he's close to tears. He just gently wraps me in his arms and holds me as I cry. Eventually, he lets me go. He sets the table and serves the food. I get nauseous just at the sight of it.

"It's okay, Eliora. You don't have to say anything right now. You can tell me when you're ready. Now, sit down. We'll eat, then if you want we can talk, or we could watch movies, or just go lay down."

I can't take it anymore. He's being too kind to me. I run from the room, bursting into sobs. I run to my bedroom, lock the door, and cut myself more. I deserve it. He goes through the trouble of making me my favorite meal, and I can't even eat it. I don't deserve to live. I'm an awful human being. Just as I'm about to cut deep enough to bleed out, though, the Doctor bursts in. He sees what I'm doing and runs over to me. The need to kill him takes over again, and I start stabbing at him blindly with my blade. Next thing I know, the blade is in the trash, which was set on fire, and the Doctor is kissing me. I can feel the passion leaking through.

"It's okay, it's okay, my love. Please, please don't leave me," He begs, tears sliding down his face.

I just collapse into his arms, starting to get dizzy from all of the crying and blood loss. He quickly scoops me up and rushes me to a room marked med bay. He places me on one of the cots and quickly sees to my wounds, as well as starting a blood transfusion. He goes to change me into a hospital gown, but I, on the brink of darkness, beg him not to. Right before I pass out, I hear him whisper something.

"I'm sorry, my love. But I must."


	7. Chapter 7

When I wake, I'm in a hospital gown. The Doctor is in a chair next to me, sobbing.

"Doc-" I try, but my throat is dry. "Doctor?"

His head snaps up. His eyes are red and puffy, his face a bit splotchy.

"Who did that to you? There's years of malnourishment, and all of those scars… Who carved 'DADDY' into your back? Who would hurt someone like you?"

"M-Malnourishment… is because I'm anorexic and bulimic. Everything else… my father. He used to rape me, before the Dalek, that is. He would get mad when I screamed or whimpered, so he started bringing a knife to carve me like a chicken. He got my face, too."

"What? Where?"

I ask him for makeup remover. Once the makeup is gone, I look down, ashamed. He gently lifts my head and places a kiss on my lips.

"You shouldn't wear makeup. You're even more beautiful without it."

I suddenly start to panic. "Where's my fob watch?!"

"It's right here, calm down." He hands it to me, and I quickly slip it back over my head. I turn to see him staring at me.

"What?"

"Have you ever opened that watch?"

"No. It's broken."

"How do you know?"

"I don't know."

"Open it."

I open the fob watch and a golden light surrounds me.

 _"I love you, Maiden."_

 _"I love you, too, Doctor."_

 _/.../_

 _"Theta…"_

 _"Aghanashini."_

 _"Why do you want to do this with me? You know you will never be able to consummate with another. It will feel wrong and painful."_

 _"I love you, Aghanashini."_

 _"Theta, I'm fat. I'm ugly. I am awful."_

 _He storms towards me. "Don't you EVER say that to me again! You are worth so much!"_

 _"No I'm n-" He cuts me off with a fevered kiss and things get heated from there._

 _/.../_

 _The Daleks have taken me. They want to brainwash me. I'm the woman who destroys the Doctor._

I gasp and stumble back.

"Get out of here, Theta. You're in danger. They're coming for you. They know I've remembered. And my training is coming back to. I'm the woman who destroys the Doctor. You have to run."

"Who are you? Why do you know that name?"

"Theta!"

"No! You tell me who you are! You tell me right now! Only two people call me that, and one of them is a psychopath."

"I am the Maiden."

"No. She died. The Daleks killed her. I watched."

"No. They hit me with a transmat beam. They trained me to destroy you."

"Aghanashini?"

"Run, my love. I can sense them. They're near."

"I'm not leaving you. I will never leave you again."

"You must. I'm losing the battle. She will be here soon."

"Who?"

"The Matron. The Dalek-trained assassin in me. She wants to kill you."

"Come on, love, you can do it. Fight for me."

"I can't. I love you."

He kisses me one last time. Then she takes over.

She pushes him off of me.

"I'm guessing you're the Matron?"

"Yes, and the Matron says the Doctor needs to be punished."

I could see he wasn't going to fight her. Because I'm still in here, and he wouldn't risk hurting me.

This is going to be a long night.


	8. Chapter 8

The Matron has the Doctor tied to the bed, naked. She takes him into my mouth, bringing him to the brink and then stopping, which is met with a displeased groan from the Doctor. She teases him, blowing cool air on his wet cock, causing him to shiver. "We are going to play a game, Doctor."

"What kind of game?" he asks warily, still panting with need.

"The kind that drives you to the brink of madness, brings you to the brink of death, and then repeats with as many regenerations as you have until you simply… die." At this, a tear rolls down my face. She stalks towards him, graceful but dangerous. When she reaches him, she carves 'MATRON' into his stomach. He screams in pain, causing her to smile maliciously. I scream in my head, unable to say anything. I can't watch this, but she is making me. She leaves the room for the night.

Upon waking in the morning, I find she still has control.

She doesn't bother with clothes or eating, just heads straight to the med bay. The Doctor is asleep, still tied to the bed naked.

"Maiden…" He mumbles in his sleep.

My heart breaks watching him. Then, she does the unthinkable. She cuts his leg with a knife she somehow managed to get when I wasn't paying attention. He screams himself awake.

"Wakey-wakey!" She says in a sickly sweet voice. "Time for another game. I see you're already hard for me. Good. That will save time."

She quickly straddles the Doctor, sinking slowly onto him, causing him to buck his hips up. When he does, she gashes his arm.

"Ah ah ah. Not so fast. I'm just getting started with you."

She climbs off of him and takes the sonic screwdriver. She sits him up so he can see the end of the bed where she sits, playing with it.

"I think you'll like this bit. It's a game called 'No Touching'. I get to do whatever I want to this body, and you have to sit there watching, not touching." At this, his eyes widen in fear and he struggles against his bounds.

"Don't you dare harm her!"

"Who said anything about harming her?" She turns on the sonic screwdriver. "I'm simply going to _screw_ -drive-her." The screwdriver is set to vibrator mode (he's had it since we first consummated) and shoved into me. She continues to pleasure me- _us_ -and goes until we're about to cum. Then, she promptly sits on his mouth and nose, suffocating him, and cums. She stays there until he passes out. Then, she leaves the room.

I've given up screaming at her for a bit, as it is mentally draining, and my mentality is all I can control right now.

When she returns to my room, I begin to question her.

 **Why do you do this to him? To me?**

 **It's my job. Plus, all you ever do is scream and whine. This is fun. Enjoy it.**

 **How could I enjoy you torturing the man I love?**

 **How could you not?**

She shuts me out, and I black out until she allows me back in. When she does, she's talking to the Doctor.

"The Maiden is dead. I don't know why you're still fighting."

"Because you're a liar. I know she's in there somewhere and if she can hear me, I'm going to set her free."

"You couldn't even if you tried."

"That's what you think."

I can tell she's getting frustrated, so and she has a knife. This won't end well.


	9. Chapter 9

I take back control of my hands, which had been tossing a knife carelessly. I struggle to maintain control, as I turn the knife towards me. The Doctor's eyes widen dramatically. It would be comical if not for the severity of the situation.

"Maiden, no! I know you have control of your hands, but don't kill yourself, please. I don't care if I suffer. I don't care if I die, but if you do… I'll kill myself." The Matron likes this idea and pretends to be me. She makes it seem as if I am fighting to speak, which I am not, as I have no clue what to say.

"You can't kill yourself. I don't matter. I am worthless. And if I die, so does the Matron. And you, my love, will live." Anger manifests itself in his face as the Matron speaks.

"No. Matron, you will not kill her. I know that wasn't the Maiden speaking, because she of all people knows not to say things like that to me. She also knows that I will die without her. Also, Matron, you are a terrible actor, and I could tell you weren't struggling at all." At this, she lunges at him, bringing the knife to his right heart.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't kill one of us right now," she demands through gritted teeth, as though restraining herself is difficult.

He looks deep into our eyes and calmly states, "Because we love each other."

At her momentary pause, I take the time to reach out towards her consciousness in my head… what I find shocks me. She does love him. She just can't help herself. Who is she? She is me. The Matron is me. It is then that I realize I have been in control this entire time. I quickly help him get off, then release him from his bounds.

"Maiden?"

"It's me… I realized… It's always me. The assassin is me. The Matron is me. I've been in control this whole time. The Daleks couldn't control me, but they thought they had because I was acting. Then I began to believe my cover. After that, they turned me human. I am too dangerous to be around you, Doctor."

"No you aren't. I don't care that you believed your cover, that you tried to kill me. I don't care that I have scars now. I don't care about all of the damage you caused. You hurt my body, not my soul. You think I am better off without you, but you are wrong. I _love_ you. I will never let you go again. I lost you once. If I lose you again, I might just kill myself."

"I love you, Theta."

"I love you, Aghanashini."

Later that night, after he makes love to me, I sneak out of our room. I healed him with some regeneration energy and left. I couldn't take it. I know he thinks he's safe, but he isn't. Not as long as I'm around. The TARDIS understands, and she won't let him find me. I thank her, and say goodbye. Who knows when I'll be back. I find a vortex manipulator in the console room, a gift of the TARDIS. I thank her once again and teleport out.


	10. Chapter 10

It's been a month since I left the Doctor, and I've found out that I'm pregnant. A Timelord pregnancy takes 7 months, and I'm a month along. I got pregnant the night I left. There are six more months to go, and I have no clue how I'm going to do this without him. I'm hiding as a human again and working at the local hospital. This way, I have access to the medical instruments I need to check on my baby. Today I'm doing my first ultrasound, or at least I was planning to when they order the building to be evacuated.

I'm hiding in 2006, and apparently a spaceship just crashed into Big Ben. They're bringing the alien here. I put on a perception filter and walk into the room where they have the body. A man with big ears is there, looking at a dead pig.

He's talking to a female doctor about how they've made a mockery of it, when he turns around and looks right at me. His eyes are so ancient, but he can see me. I just figured the Timelord in my head was my Doctor, but apparently I've just met a younger version.

"What are you staring at?" The female doctor asks.

"Are you the one that did this?" He asks with fury in his eyes, ignoring the woman's question.

"No. I work in the hospital," I reply. Then it dawns on him that there's a Timelord presence in his head, and he instantly turns gleeful.

"I'm not the last one?"

I decide to spend the day with him, as it is his child I'm carrying. At the end, though, I'll have to erase his memory and move to a different year I'm thinking 2008.

"No, you're not the last. My name is Eliora Turner."

"I'm the-"

"Doctor. I know."

"Have we met?"

"No," I lie, "I just heard stories about you."

"Excuse me but who are you talking to?" The woman speaks up.

He once again ignores her, grabs my hand, and drags me to a supply closet, which is housing the TARDIS.

"Hello, again," I murmur.

"What do you mean?" Shit.

"Nothing."

"Okay then…"

He pilots the TARDIS and a blonde girl comes in. She gives me a dirty look. Great, someone already doesn't like me. Looks like I have another mind to erase as well.

"Alright, so I lied. I went and had a look. But the whole crash landing's a fake. I thought so. Just too perfect. I mean, hitting Big Ben? Come on. So I thought let's go and have a look-" he gets cut off from his ramblings when the girl says, "My mum's here."

I stifle a laugh as he says, "Oh, that's just what I need. Don't you dare make this place domestic!" He hears me giggle, though, and sends me a playful glare.

"So who's she?" She asks rather rudely.

"Rose Tyler, Eliora Turner. Eliora, Rose."

A man who arrived with Rose and her mother then decides to speak up. "You ruined my life, Doctor. They thought she was dead! I was a murder suspect because of you," he fumes.

"You see what I mean? Domestic." I giggle again and he grins at me.

The man continues talking. "I bet you don't even remember my name."

"Ricky."

"It's Mickey," the man, Mickey replies.

"No, it's Ricky."

"I think I know my own name."

"You _think_ you know your own name? How stupid are you?"

I smack him over the head. "Stop being so rude, Doctor." I then walk to Mickey, "Ignore him, he's always like that." Then I start to leave the console room for the kitchen.

"And where do you think you're going?" I stop in my tracks.

"The kitchen?"

"You don't even know where it is." Shit. Shit. Shit.

"I do—not. I do not, but I'm sure the TARDIS will help me out, won't you, Old Girl?" She hums in reply.

"Fine. Be careful."

"It's a kitchen. Can't be that dangerous."

"I just worry."

"You just met me."

"Whatever you say, Maiden." SHIT.


	11. Chapter 11

"How did you know?"

"The pull. Now go eat."

"Okay."

I stalk off to the kitchen, in desperate search for some bacon-flavored ice cream. The TARDIS puts it in the front of the freezer for me, and I chow down. I moan in delight. Then someone coughs behind me.

I turn around to find the Doctor blushing.

"Hey…" I say.

"We're going to go check out the crash site. Wanna come?"

"Sure!" I jump up, forgetting my ice cream and walk to the console room with him, where everyone is waiting. I just caught the end of Rose's conversation with Mickey.

"-I'm telling you I don't trust her! Aliens show up and the Doctor magically shows up with her? Doesn't that seem a bit off, Mickey?"

The Doctor clears his throat and gives Rose a stern look. Me with my pregnancy hormones decides to start crying and run to my room. The TARDIS moves it right next to the medbay, so instead of going to my room, she I go to the medbay and decide to check on the baby. I ask the TARDIS to hide the room and she does, removing the door so the Doctor can't find me.

I do a full med scan, finding an iron deficiency, which is minor, as I was anemic as a human. I get the wand thing and move it around after putting the gel on my stomach, which has a slightly visible bump. Looking at the monitor, I'm surprised to find two babies instead of one. I start to cry happily then; I'm having twins!

I clean myself off and leave the medbay, heading to the console room. When I get to the console room, everyone stops talking, though Rose looks like a child being chastised and the Doctor looked thoroughly pissed off. I walked over to the man I love and put a calming hand on his shoulder. He instantly calmed.

"Let's go." I say.

We head outside of the TARDIS and are immediately in spotlights. Mickey runs off. Rose's mom was being held back by soldiers as we were all held at gunpoint. Someone shouted at us to raise our hands above our head and claimed we were under arrest. My Doctor merely smiled and said, "Take me to your leader!" like a giddy school boy.

This can't possibly end well.


	12. Chapter 12

We were placed into a nice SUV and escorted to Downing Street, which Rose was pretty excited about. I didn't really care. We walked inside to a man speaking over the discussions around him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, can we convene? Quick as we can, please. It's this way on the right, and can I remind you ID cards are to be worn at all times."

He walked over to the Doctor as the other people filed into the room they were pointed towards. "Here's your ID card. I'm sorry, your companions don't have clearance."

The Doctor was already in a mood when Rose made me cry, this just made him angrier.

"I don't go anywhere without them."

"You're the code nine, not them. Sorry, Doctor. It is the Doctor, isn't it? They'll have to stay outside."

"They're staying with me," he growled.

"Look, even I don't have clearance to go in there. I can't let them in and that's a fact."

The Doctor was about to bite out a reply when I placed my hand on his arm. "Go. They need you. Rose and I will keep ourselves occupied." Rose just shot me a dirty look when the Doctor looked away.

"Are you sure, Eli?"

"I'm sure, love. Go on. We'll be here when you get out."

"Okay."

A woman came up to us then. "Excuse me, are you the Doctor?"

The man seemed irritated. "Not now, we're busy. Can't you go home?"

"I just need a word in private."

"You haven't got clearance, now leave it!"

The Doctor walked away, into the room, and Rose turned to me.

"Just so you know, I'm onto you. I don't know why the Doctor trusts someone he just met, but I know you're hiding something."

"Whatever, Rosie."

"Don't call me that."

We were about to start bickering again when the man from before interrupted us.

"I'm going to have to leave you both with security."

The woman stepped up then. "It's alright, I'll look after them. Let me be of some use." She gestured for us to follow her. "Walk with me. Keep walking. That's right. Don't look 'round. Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North." She led us down some hallways away from the people. "This friend of yours, he's an expert, is that right? He-he knows about aliens?"

Rose spoke up. "Why do you want to know?"

Harriet chose that moment to start sobbing. Rose tried consoling her, but it wasn't really working. Harriet led us to a board room of sorts, where she went to a wardrobe and pulled out a skin suit. I quickly ran to the nearest vase and threw up. Pregnancy and skin suits don't agree. While I was retching, Harriet and Rose were talking, though I couldn't hear what about. All I know is I turned around to find the dead Prime Minister on the floor and hand to turn around to retch again. Rose seemed disgusted while Harriet ran over to me, asking if I'm alright.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just pregnant." I replied.

"Congratulations! How far along?"

"One month."

"So that's why he took you in, is it? Charity for the pregnant woman?" Rose sneered at me. I almost slapped her but she's not worth potentially hurting my babies. Before I could reply, though, the man from before came in.

"Harriet, for God's sake! You cannot just wander-" He stopped short when he saw the Prime Minister. "Oh my God! That's the Prime Minister!"

Some random thick lady appeared in the doorway at that time. "Oh! Has someone been naughty?"

The man continued as if she hadn't spoken. "That's not possible. He left this afternoon. The Prime Minister left Downing Street. He was driven away!"

The woman had something to say about that.

"And who told you that, hmm? Me." Shit.


	13. Chapter 13

The woman reached up and brushed her hair away to reveal a zipper running across her forehead. I quickly yanked Rose and Harriet back, before trying to get the man as well, but it was too late. The alien had stepped out of the skin suit and grabbed the poor man by the neck. I wish I could say we could save him, but by the time any of us had thought of anything, the alien had killed the man.

As the alien advanced on us, though, it was engulfed in electricity. The body was dropped. We ran from the room as if our lives depended on it, which they did.

"No, wait!" Harriet shouted as we pulled her along. "They're still in there! The emergency protocols! We need them!"

"Forget the damn protocols!" I shouted back, only to find she had run back towards the room we had been in. Huffing, I turned and followed, only to have to turn once again as she and Rose came racing towards me with the alien behind them. We ran from room to room, slamming doors behind us, hoping to delay the alien's approach. However, nothing seemed to work. We came to a locked door. Just when the alien was going to get us, though, the elevator doors opened to reveal the Doctor, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"Hello!" He exclaimed, distracting the alien. We darted past and ran to an empty room.

"Hide!" Rose screamed. We each found a place just big enough for us when the alien came in.

"Oh, such fun! Little human children. Hold on, there's another species. Timelord. And pregnant, too. Sweet little children, where are you? Come to me, let me kiss you better…kiss you with my big, green lips." I almost vomited at that description.

Suddenly, two more voices joined hers.

"My brothers," the first one said.

"Happy hunting?"

"It's wonderful! The more you prolong it, the more they stink."

"Sweat…and fear."

"I can smell an old girl, stale bird, brittle bones."

"A ripe youngster. All hormones and adrenaline. Fresh enough to bend before she snaps."

"And a pregnant…is that Timelord?"

As they were conversing, Rose had switched hiding spots. This proved to be a bad idea as one of the aliens went over to the curtain and pulled it aside, showing Rose, who screamed. I rolled my eyes. If you're going to die, don't let them get the satisfaction of hearing you scream. Harriet then jumped out from behind the cabinet and screamed, "No! Take me first! Take me!"

I sauntered calmly out of my hiding spot and said, "This is really getting boring. Where's the running? I love the running!"

The Doctor then burst into the room and sprayed the aliens with a fire extinguisher. Rose yanked down the curtains over one of the aliens and ran out while he said, "Out! With me!"

The Doctor and Harriet had a little meet and greet while I waited patiently in the hall. I heard him spray the extinguisher one more time before we ran, the Doctor yelling, "We need to get to the cabinet rooms!"

"The Emergency Protocols are in there! They give instructions on aliens!"

"What part of 'Forget the damn protocols!' did you not understand?!" I screamed.

The Doctor sent me a stern look and then turned to her. "Harriet Jones, I like you."

"And I like you, too," she replied.

We ran to the cabinet rooms, which the Doctor unlocked with the sonic screwdriver, while the aliens were in pursuit. The Doctor quickly grabbed some brandy and held the sonic to it.

"One more move and my sonic device will triplicate the flammability of this alcohol. Whoof! We all go up. So back off." The aliens hesitated, showing the Doctor they believed him. "Right then, question time. Who exactly are the Slitheen?"

Harriet, being the human she is, decided to state the obvious. "They're aliens."

"Yes, I got that, thanks." He replied sarcastically. I giggled a little before Rose sent me a dirty look.

"Who are you, if not human? A Timelord as well?"

"Who's not human?" Harriet asks.

"He's not human. Apparently, she's not either." Rose replies, sending a glare my way.

"They're not human?"

"Nope," I replied.

"Can I have a bit of hush?" The Doctor asked, turning to us.

"Sorry," we all responded.

"So…what's the plan?" He asks.

"But he's got a Northern accent." Harriet states.

"Lots of planets have a North," Rose claims.

"I said hush!" He shouts at them, before returning his attention to the Slitheen. "Come on! You've got a spaceship hidden in the North Sea. It's transmitting a signal. You've murdered your way to the top of government. What for? Invasion?"

"Why would we invade this God forsaken rock?" One of them questions amusedly.

"Then something's brought the Slitheen race here…what is it?"

"'The Slitheen race'?" The same one questions.

"Slitheen is not our species. Slitheen is our surname. Jocrassa Fel Fotch Passameer De Slitheen at your service," another one introduced himself with a bow.

"So you're family," the Doctor states.

"It's a family business," Jocrassa replies.

"Then you're out to make a profit. How can you do that on a 'God forsaken rock'?"

"Ahhhh…excuse me? Your will do what? Triplicate the flammability?"

"Is that what I said?" I'm gonna kill him.


	14. Chapter 14

"You're making it up!" The Slitheen accurately accuses.

"Ah, well, nice try," the Doctor says. "Harriet, have a drink. I think you're going to need it."

"You pass it to the left first," Harriet explains. Unfortunately, that meant me. I just passed it on to Rose. The Doctor gave me a funny look but continued with what he was doing.

The Slitheen said something about slaughtering, Rose mentioned running, and the Doctor decided to give a history lesson.

"Fascinating history, Downing Street. Two thousand years ago, this was marsh land. 1730, it was occupied by a Mister Chicken. He was a nice man. 1796, this was the Cabinet Room. If the Cabinet's in session and in danger, these are about the four most safest walls in the whole of Great Britain. End of lesson." He lifted up a small panel on the wall and pressed a button. Metal shutters clamped shut on all the windows and doors. "Installed in 1991. Three inches of steel lining every single wall. They'll never get in."

Was I the only one who saw the problem with that? "Doctor, how will we be getting out?"

"Oh. Right. What about your vortex manipulator?"

"Then the aliens will be loose without anyone to stop them. No, I'm not using my vortex manipulator to get us out when we can stop this without dying. You of all people should know that we don't run away from things we can fix. And we all know that if we leave and the Slitheen achieve their goals, the future won't exist for the Human race. Now get your ass in gear and focus on saving the world."

"Right. What have we got? Any terminals, anything?

"No. This place is antique. What I don't get is, when they killed the Prime Minister, why didn't they use him as a disguise?" Rose asks.

"He's too slim. They're big old beasts. They need to fit inside big humans," the Doctor replies.

"But the Slitheen are about 8 feet. How do they fit inside?"

"That's the device around their necks. Compression field. Literally shrinks them down a bit. That's why there's all that gas. It's a big exchange."

"Wish I had one," I mutter, "Wouldn't have to wear such big clothes." At this the Doctor turns to me.

"What do you mean? You're small and beautiful."

"Noth-" I get cut off by Rose.

"She's pregnant, Doctor. She didn't want you to know."

He decides to use telepathy to talk to me.

 **Why didn't you tell me? Only I could've gotten you pregnant.**

 **It wasn't this you. It's in your future. Years from now you get me pregnant, and I leave without telling you.**

 **Why? Why would you do that?**

 **I can't tell you. Interfering with the timeline would have dire consequences and I'm not risking the children.**

 **Children?**

 **We're having twins.**

When we zone back in, Rose is staring at us weirdly. I look at the Doctor, who has both a look of pain and a look of joy on his face. It's a weird combination. However, it makes sense, as he did have to stop the Time War and lose everyone.


	15. Chapter 15

"Harriet Jones. I've heard that name before. Harriet Jones… You're not famous for anything are you?" The Doctor inquired. We were pretty much just hanging out waiting for either our inevitable death or the Doctor to come up with a plan.

"Oh, hardly," she replies.

"Rings a bell. Harriet Jones…"

"Lifelong backbencher I'm afraid, and fat lot of use I'm being now. The protocols are redundant. They list the people who could help and they're all dead downstairs."

"Hasn't it got, like, defense codes and things? Couldn't we just launch a nuclear bomb at them?" Rose. Should've known she was a violent one, what with the looks she's been giving me when she thinks the Doctor isn't looking.

"You're a very violent young woman," Harriet voices my thoughts.

"I'm serious. We could."

"Well, there's nothing like that in here. Nuclear strikes do need a release code, yes, but it's kept secret by the United Nations," Harriet says.

"Say that again," the Doctor demands.

"What, about the codes?"

"Anything. All of it."

"Well, the British Isles can't gain access to atomic weapons without a special resolution from the UN."

"Like that's ever stopped them," Rose states in a snarky way.

"Exactly. Given our past record, and I voted against that thank you very much, the codes have been taken out of the government's hands and given to the UN. Is it important?"

"Everything's important," the Doctor states, pulling me to his side, as if to emphasize my importance.

Harriet muses, "If only we knew what the Slitheen wanted. Listen to me. I'm saying Slitheen as if it's normal." Rose eyes the Doctor's arm, still around me and doesn't look happy. Is she-?

"Oh! I get it now!" I scream, startling everyone. "Sorry, didn't mean to say that out loud."

"What do you get?" The Doctor questions out of curiosity. Rose is jealous!

Not wanting to anger Rose further, I quickly reply, "Nothing. So… what do the Slitheen want?"

He gives me a look, as if to say 'we'll talk about this later' and answers my question. "Well, they're just one family, so it's not an invasion. They don't want 'Slitheen World', they're out to make money. That means they want to use something. Something here on Earth. Some kind of asset."

"Like what? Gold? Oil? Water?" Harriet suggests.

"You're very good at this," the Doctor compliments.

"Thank you."

"Harriet Jones. Why do I know that name?" the Doctor wonders, a little frustrated.

Rose's phone then beeps. "Oh, that's me." She pulls out the device.

"But we're sealed off! How did you get a signal?" Harriet asks, as though that's the strangest part of the day.

"He zapped it. Super phone." She says, gesturing at the Doctor.

"Then we can phone for help! You must have contacts?" Harriet practically jumps for joy.

"Dead downstairs, yeah," he comments sadly.

"It's Mickey."

"Oh, tell your stupid boyfriend we're busy."

"Yeah, he's not so stupid after all." Rose showed us a picture of a Slitheen on her phone and then called Mickey. I can only hear our half of the conversation.

"Is she alright, though? Don't put her on, just tell me." She says through the phone. The Doctor suddenly grabs the phone.

"Is that Ricky? Don't talk, just shut up and go to your computer," he instructs.

Mickey says something.

"Mickey the Idiot, I might just choke before I finish this sentence, but, er, I need you."


	16. Chapter 16

As soon as he said that, I burst out laughing. He sent me a playful glare. Then, he plugged the phone into the conference call speaker. "Say again."

"It's asking for the password," Mickey replies over the phone.

"Buffalo, two F's, one L."

"So what's that website?" I hear Rose's mother ask.

"All the secret information known to mankind. See, they've known about aliens for years. They've just kept us in the dark," Mickey explains.

"Mickey, you were born in the dark," the Doctor replies rather rudely.

I smack him as Rose says, "Oh, leave him alone."

"Thank you. Password again," we hear from Mickey.

"Just repeat it every time." The Doctor then starts to think aloud. "Big Ben. Why did the Slitheen go and hit Big Ben?"

"You said to gather the experts, to kill them." Harriet states.

"That lot would've gathered for a weather balloon. You don't need to crash land in the middle of London."

"The Slitheen are hiding, but then they put the entire planet on red alert. What would they do that for?" Rose brings up a good point.

"Oh, listen to her." Rose's mother mocks.

"At least I'm trying," she returns, shooting me a glare.

"Well, I've got a question, if you don't mind. Since that man walked into our lives, I have been attacked in the streets, I have had creatures from the pits of hell in my living room, and my daughter disappear off the face of the Earth." Rose's mother claims. I shoot a questioning glance at the Doctor, but he looks away, as if ashamed.

"I told you what happened," Rose pleads.

"I'm talking to him. 'Cos I've seen this life of yours, Doctor. And maybe you get off on it, and maybe you think it's all clever and smart, but you tell me. Just answer me this. Is my daughter safe?"

"I'm fine," Rose states.

"Is she safe? Will she always be safe? Can you promise me that?"

"We're in," Mickey is heard.

"Now then, on the left at the top, there's a tab, an icon, little concentric circles. Click on that." The Doctor replies to Mickey, before a weird sound comes over the phone.

"What is it?" Mickey and I ask in unison.

"The Slitheen have got a spaceship in the North Sea, and it's transmitting that signal. Now hush, let me work out what it's saying. It's some sort of message."

"What's it say?" Rose wonders.

"Don't know. It's on a loop, keeps repeating." Mickey's doorbell rang, causing the Doctor to scream, "Hush!"

"That's not me. Go and see who that is," Mickey instructs Rose's mother.

"It's three o'clock in the morning!"

"Well, go and tell them that!"

"It's beaming out into space, who's it for?" The Doctor ponders.

"Alright!" She calls through the phone. Then, the door slams. "It's him! It's the thing, it's the Slipeen!" She yells.

"They've found us."


	17. Chapter 17

"Mickey, I need that signal," the Doctor says.

"Never mind the signal, get out! Mum, just get out! Get out!" Rose cries.

"We can't. It's by the front door. Oh, my God, it's unmasking. It's going to kill us," Mickey responds in terror.

"There's got to be some way of stopping them! You're supposed to be the expert, think of something!" Harriet screams at the Doctor.

"He's trying!" I defend him so he can keep thinking.

"I'll take it on, Jackie," So that was her name… "You just run. Don't look back, just run," Mickey said.

"That's my mother," Rose murmurs in shock.

"Right, if we're going to find their weakness, we need to find out where they're from, which planet. So, judging by their basic shape, that narrows it down to five thousand planets within travelling distance. What else do we know about them? Information!" The Doctor quickly says.

We all begin to throw in suggestions, such as color, sense of smell, ability to smell adrenaline and pregnancy, the pig technology at the hospital, the compression technology, and the slipstream engine in the spaceship in the Thames, to which the Doctor replies something about how it's narrowing it down. Mickey then screams that it's getting in.

"Oh, they hunt like it's a ritual!" Rose exclaims.

"Narrows it down."

"Wait a minute! Did you notice, when they fart, if you'll pardon the word, it doesn't just smell like a fart, if you'll pardon the world, it's something else, what is it, it's more like uh…um…" Harriet searches for the word.

"Bad breath!" Rose fills in.

"That's it!" Harriet cheers.

"Calcium decay! Now that narrows it down!" The Doctor's eyes light up in excitement as he says this.

"We're getting there, mum," Rose claims.

"Too late!" we hear Mickey shout.

"Calcium phosphate, organic calcium, living calcium, creatures made out of living calcium, what else, hyphenated surname, yes! That narrows it down to one planet! Raxacoricofallapatorius!" I was never as good at school as he was.

"Oh yeah, great, we could write 'em a letter," Mickey snarls.

"Get into the kitchen!" The Doctor exclaims.

"Oh, it's going to rip us apart!" Jackie screams.

"Calcium, recombines with compression field, ascetic acid. Vinegar!" The Doctor thinks aloud.

"Just like Hannibal!" We hear from Harriet.

"Just like Hannibal. Mickey, have you got any vinegar?"

"How should I know?!" He asks incredulously.

"It's your kitchen!"

"Cupboard by the sink, middle shelf," Rose supplies.

"Give it here, what do you need?" Jackie asks.

"Anything with Vinegar."

"Gherkins, yeah, pickled onions, pickled eggs!" Jackie lists.

"You kiss this man?" The Doctor asks as I turn to vomit in a nearby vase. I vaguely hear an explosion over the vomit. The Doctor comes over and rubs my back, as my hair is already pulled back.

The Doctor and Rose discuss the Hannibal reference while I sit in a chair, relaxing after all of the vomiting I've done today. We listened as Mickey placed his end of the call near what I'm assuming was a TV.

"Our inspectors have searched the sky above our heads, and they have found massive weapons of destruction, capable of being deployed within fourty-five seconds," a Slitheen, back in disguise judging by the voice, was saying.

"What?" The Doctor asks. I lean forward in my chair.

"Our technicians can baffle the alien probes, but not for long. We are facing extinction unless we strike first. The United Kingdom stands directly beneath the belly of the mothership. I beg the United Nations, pass an emergency resolution. Give us the access codes. A nuclear strike at the heart of the ship is our only chance of survival. Because from this moment on, it is my solemn duty to inform you planet Earth is at war," the Slitheen said.

"He's making it up. There's no weapons up there, there's no threat. He just invented it," the Doctor accuses.

"Do you think they'll believe him?" Harriet asks.

"They did last time," Rose points out.

"The Slitheen went for spectacle. They want the whole world panicking because, you lot, you get scared, you lash out," the Doctor explains.

"They release the defense codes…" Rose realizes.

"And the Slitheen go nuclear," the Doctor finishes.


	18. Chapter 18

"But why?" Harriet asks. In response, the Doctor stalks over to the button for the metal shutters and opens them up, where two Slitheen are still standing.

"You get the codes, release the missiles, but not into space because there's nothing there. You attack every other country on Earth. They retaliate, fight back. World War Three, whole planet gets nuked." The Doctor accuses, trying to figure out their plan.

The woman, back in her skin suit, says, "And we can sit through it in our spaceship in the Thames. Not crashed, just parked. They'll be two minutes away."

"But you'll destroy the planet, this beautiful place. What for?" Harriet asks, appalled.

"Profit. That's what the signal is beaming into space, an advert." The Doctor says.

"Sale of the century. We reduce the Earth to molten slag, then sell it piece by piece, radioactive chunks capable of powering every cut-price star liner and budget cargo ship. There's a recession out there, Doctor. People are buying cheap. This rock becomes raw fuel."

"At the cost of five billion lives," the Doctor snarls.

"Bargain," the Slitheen shrugs.

"Then I give you a choice. Leave this planet, or I'll stop you." In response, the Slitheen burst out laughing.

"What, you? Trapped in your box?"

"Yes. Me."

They laughed again as the Doctor closed the metal shutters again.

"Alright, Doctor. I'm not saying I trust you, but there must be something you can do," Jackie says.

"If we ferment the porch, we can make ascetic acid," Harriet suggests.

"Mickey, any luck?" Rose asks.

"There's loads of emergency numbers. They're all on voicemail."

"Voicemail dooms us all," Harriet claims.

"If we could just get out of here…" Rose murmurs in thought.

"There's a way out," the Doctor says.

"What?" Rose asks, surprised.

"There's always been a way out. Well, one that isn't the vortex manipulator, anyways."

"Then why don't we use it?" She wonders.

"Because I can't guarantee that your daughter will be safe," he says into the phone.

"Don't you dare. Whatever it is, don't you dare!" Jackie says maliciously.

"That's the thing. If I don't dare, everyone dies," he explains sadly.

"Do it." Rose and I say at the same time.

"You two don't even know what it is, and you'd just let me?"

"Yeah," Rose says, answering for me.

"Please, Doctor, please! She's my daughter. She's just a kid!" Jackie pleads desperately.

"Do you think I don't know that? Because this is my life, Jackie. It's not fun, it's not smart, it's just standing up and making a decision because nobody else will."

I wrap my arms around him from behind and lean my head on his back. He relaxes a little bit.

"Then what're you waiting for?" Rose asks.

"I could save the world, but lose you four."

"Four?"

"You, Eli, and the twins."

"They're yours?"

"Yes. In the future, at least, they will be, if I don't lose them now."

"Except it's not your decision, Doctor. It's mine." Harriet says.

"And who the hell are you?" Jackie angrily demands.

"Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North. The only elected representative in this room, chosen by the people for the people, and on behalf of the people, I command you. Do it."

"How do we get out?" Rose asks.

"We don't we stay here." I quickly think and decide it's time for me to go. I erase his memory, as well as Rose's and Harriet's. Well, I more of hide their memories away until they see this me again, the pregnant one. Can't have the Doctor figuring out where I am before it's time. With one final look around, I leave, everyone staring at me, wondering who I am before being drawn back to the task at hand.


	19. Chapter 19

When I land, I'm in some sort of underground facility. Instantly, there are guns pointed at me. In response to that and the vortex, I vomit on the ground.

"Owen, get over here. She's sick."

As soon as I finish vomiting, I stand up straight. "I'm not sick, I'm pregnant. You try going through the vortex like that."

"Captain Jack Harkness. And you are?"

"Turner. Eliora Turner. But you can call me the Maiden. Or Eliora, I guess. I did go by that for seventeen years."

"And that makes you how old?"

"869."

"Species?"

"Timelord."

He hesitates. "Any relation to the Doctor or the Master?"

"The Master's alive?!" I panic.

"No, at least not that we know of. What about the Doctor? You know him?"

"How do you know him?"

"Used to travel with him."

"Oh. Well, then, might as well be honest. These two are his," I say, gesturing at my stomach.

"Twins?"

"Yeah. So, where am I?"

"This is TORCHWOOD. We're outside the government and beyond the police."

"Cool. What year is this?

"2008. January 2008."

"So my babies will be born in 6 months in July. Okay."

"Do you need a place to stay? A place to work?"

"If you don't mind."

"Any friend of the Doctor's is a friend of mine. Especially one so pretty."

"Thanks, Jack. So, who is everyone?"

"The doctor I called over is Owen Harper, over on computers we have Toshiko Sato-" I interrupt.

"Aren't you the doctor from the pig with alien technology?"

"Yes, do I know you?"

"I'm the one you couldn't see. The one that man was talking to."

"Oh. So, he wasn't completely mad then?"

"No he is."

"Alright. And that over there is Ianto Jones and Gwen Cooper."

"Nice to meet you all."

"Tosh, get a flat for Eliora. Preferably close to here."

"On it." After a few minutes, Tosh speaks up again, "I've got one. Two bedroom, one bath, full kitchen, and a living room. Furniture provided. A five-minute walk from here."

"Sounds perfect. Thanks, Tosh."

"No trouble."

I spent the day getting to know the team. Apparently, Jack had recently come back from travelling with the Doctor. This must've been before he started travelling with me. Owen was a major jackass, who either flirted or gave sarcastic comments. Ianto made the world's best coffee, though I had to stick to tea due to my pregnancy. Gwen and Tosh were nice girls, though Tosh was more intellectual than Gwen. As for Jack, well, he was a flirt. Also the boss, but still a flirt. The good news was he didn't really mean most of it. When it came to him and Ianto, though, it seemed he was a bit more serious with his flirtations. Aww.

That night, I slept in my new flat. It was perfect. Not too big, but big enough for, say, a TARDIS to be parked in the living room? Of course, that won't be any time soon. For once in my life, almost everything was perfect. It was…nice. I couldn't wait to start my new job in the morning. Let's see what the future has in store for me, eh?


	20. Chapter 20

In the morning, a bigger-on-the-inside bag had somehow made its way to my flat with plenty of maternity clothes and necessities for both myself and the twins. I sent a telepathic message to the TARDIS, thanking it. I dressed in a pair of black jeans, a white top, and a black leather jacket with black boots. I left my flat and made my way to the hub, humming. I was excited for my first day.

I was shown around the hub and introduced to Janet the Weevil. I was also given a few hours of practice in the gun range, though I already knew how to fire a gun. The day was pretty relaxed until there was an emergency services call with unusual circumstances.

We all piled into the black SUV and drove quickly to the crime scene.

"Tosh, what happened here?"

"Two IC one males. One fatality, one seriously wounded after a fall from a fifth-floor window onto a police vehicle." At this point, we arrive and all climb out, Owen grabbing his med kit and hurrying over to one of the victims.

"Bloody hell! Here you are. Has he been stabilized?" Owen asks an officer nearby.

"Gwen, Owen, go with him to the hospital. See if he says anything. Interview the husband and wife while you're there. Maiden, Tosh, with me." Jack directs.

We head inside the building, Tosh going to check the damaged window with her scanner, while I stay by Jack and listen to him talk to the officer.

"Bit weird, this one. Might be one of yours. Nobody saw anything, heard anything. Blah, blah, blah. The usual. Don't know why we bother asking," the officer says.

"Thanks so much. We'll take it from here. Now, if you could just wait outside?" Jack states, more than asks.

On his way to the door, the officer speaks up. "In my opinion, the husband did it. He was looking for trouble, expecting to be burgled."

"Really?" Jack says, trying to get him to leave.

"Yeah, look. No other reason I can think of for keeping sports equipment in the bedroom," he motions to the bloody cricket bat on the floor. I hold my stomach, feeling mildly nauseous.

"You okay, Maiden?"

"Just a bit nauseous. Don't worry, it will pass."

He turns back to the officer. "Oh, you should come round to my house for a game of hockey sometime," he says in reply to the previously made statement of the officer's. Jack finally manages to get him out of the room and slams the door behind him.

"Making friends?" Tosh teases.

"Not really. What have you got?" Jack inquires.

"No glass, so it was definitely broken out." Jack then decides to examine the dead burglar on the floor.

"Police say the stab wounds were caused by some sort of long, narrow blade. Which that isn't. No other weapons in the room could have done this. So how the hell did they manage it."

"Husband was unconscious, and the wife probably weighs less than I do. I can't see either of them doing this."

"When you fear for your life, or lose control, you'd be surprised what you can do. Trust me." I say with a dark undertone. All I can think of is carving MATRON into the Doctor. I silently let a tear slip out. Jack notices.

"Maiden, Eliora, don't cry. You're too beautiful for that."

"That's a lie, Jack. It's whatever. Let's just get back to work." I shove past him and wipe furiously at my tears. If I was going to succeed at this job, I was going to have to get a stronger stomach and much less emotional. Unfortunately, that may take a few months. But the effects of the pregnancy should calm down by month 3. At least, the nausea and the hormones will. Until then, I've just got to be unaffected. Easier said than done.


	21. Chapter 21

When the others catch up, Jack's using the comm unit. I can hear everything through mine.

"Owen?" Jack calls.

"Yeah?"

"It's me. Anything?"

"No, nothing. They're completely clear."

"Well, one of them did it. We just need to figure out how. Stay with the burglar all night if you have to, and keep an eye on those two."

"Okay, fair enough."

"Tosh…" Jack then turns off the comms.

When he finishes speaking to Tosh, he comes over to me.

"We're going back to the hub." We all head back to the car and go back. When we get there, we find Owen.

"What are you doing here?"

"Relaxing, what's it look like?"

"I gave you orders."

"Gwen can handle it."

"That's not the point. Those were your orders, Owen."

At that point, Gwen calls, interrupting whatever bullshit Owen was about to spew at Jack, who puts the call on speaker.

"Jack, it was the wife."

"Bring her in. Make sure she can't see, though. Don't need her seeing where the hub is."

"Got it."

Not too long later, Gwen walks in with the woman, who has a bag on her head and her hands cuffed behind her back. Jack wants to interrogate her. As it's fairly late, I decide to go home. Being pregnant gives me a viable excuse, and Jack lets me leave.

When I get to my flat, I promptly strip and go to my room. I lay upon the bed, just staring into space, missing the Doctor. I've been a part of this team for less than a day, and I already want to go back to the TARDIS. How am I supposed to last six more months?

I spend most of the night tossing and turning, wishing the Doctor was here to hold me in his arms.

Around 3am, it seems that is somehow going to be fulfilled. I awake to the glorious sound of the TARDIS in my flat. I put on a dressing gown, not knowing who will be coming out of it. Walking to the living room, I hear sounds of a man arguing with the TARDIS.

"Why would you bring me here?"

Hum.

"This is just a rubbish flat in the middle of rubbish Earth and-Maiden?"

It's at this point in his arguing he notices me.

"That's me."

"But you're—you're inside! With-with- oh nevermind!" He storms over to me and smashes his lips against mine. Judging by the pull I feel towards him, this is a future Doctor.

As we pull away, I ask, "Doctor, what are you doing here?"

"Me?! How can you be here and in there?!" He points to the TARDIS, as if accusing me.

"When did you regenerate?"

"You were there, you should know when I—oh. This is early you then, huh?"

"I'm 869, thank you very much. I hardly call that early."

"But this is before you had—oh. _Oh._ How long have you been away from me?" He doesn't give me time to continue, as he promptly undoes my dressing gown. "Judging by your size, I would say you were with Big Ears fairly recently. I mean—"

I cut him off with a slap to the face.

"Are you calling me fat?!"

"No! I would nev—"

"You undid my dressing gown! Now I'm naked!"

"Yes, well, I can see that! Actually… I can see that _very_ clearly…" He looks at me like a starving man looks at the last piece of meat on the roast. I look down and see how my nakedness has, ahem, _affected_ him.

"Doctor…" I whisper his name, his eyes darkening to a whole new level of desire.

He swiftly walks towards me and pulls me towards my bedroom with urgency. Once inside, I'm slammed into the door, his mouth on mine. My hands are roaming his clothed body when I feel something…interesting.

He pulls away for air, and I gasp out, "A bowtie?"

"Yeah. I mean, you picked it out, but what do you think?"

"It's cool."

"Ha ha! Yeah it is!"

"But it's coming off now." And with that, I begin to undress him while my lips ravish his. His hands are all over me, right until one dips down to my aching core. He slides a finger inside, and I moan as loud as physically possible. I can feel him smirking against my lips, so I reach down and grasp his member, eliciting a growl from him. I smirk right on back. We stumble our way over to the bed where he promptly slides into me. It quickly becomes a frantic mess, and I build to climax quickly. He manages to build up with me, and we cum together. He pulls me into his side and starts playing with my hair.

"I get it now."

"Get what?"

"Why you didn't come back to me right away. You always said that I was there in the beginning. I always thought you meant that one adventure with Big Ears, well, I say one, but there were a few more, and the few with Sand Shoes to come before you came back to a version of me that aligned with your pregnancy. But now I know. It was this me. And you're probably in the TARDIS smirking about me figuring it out right this minute. You told me that the first time you really wanted to come home, I brought home to you. You spent the night in my arms and in the morning, you said goodbye, knowing you would see me again before you could be with me again."

"So I'm going to see more of younger you?"

"Yeah. And every time, you hide my memories away. Just until you finally come home to me."

"And Torchwood? Are they alright when I leave?"

"Yeah, they never knew you were gone. The only time I could ever fly properly was when I needed to get you where you needed to be."

"I love you, Theta."

"I love you, Aghanashini."


	22. Chapter 22

As he said, I spent the night in his arms. In the morning, he went back to the TARDIS, where I could hear me teasing him.

"Have a fun night?"

"Oh—Shut up! How were the twins?"

"They were good. A little put out that they didn't hear from you, but I told them you were busy taking care of younger me. And you really did 'take care' of me, didn't you?"

"Well, I could do it again now if you want?"

I didn't hear myself reply as the TARDIS took off. I called Jack and let him know I would be spending today at home. He was fine with that and said he would see me at work tomorrow.

I spent the day lounging in my dressing gown, or at least that's what I had my coworkers believe. Jack had given me research for my day off. I was reading up on 2006, where I saw that one of the Slitheen I had met had become Mayor of Cardiff. I quickly dressed in black maternity jeans, a black maternity V-neck, my boots, and a leather jacket before I travelled to September 2006. Appearing in the middle of Cardiff, I was greeted by the sight of the TARDIS. Well, of course. Why WOULDN'T he be here?

So, I go knock on the door. To my surprise, it's opened by Jack.

"Jack?"

"Hello, gorgeous. Have we met?"

"Um, yes? I work for—OH! That explains why I was so quickly accepted. Nevermind. Hello, Captain Jack. It's nice to meet you."

"Right…"

I hear someone ask from farther back who is at the door. Jack turns back to me.

"Right, what was your name, beautiful?"

"E. T."

He, of course not getting the reference that I just now realized myself, turned around and told the others. I hear some mumbling of confusion before the Doctor himself turns up at the door with a head torch of all things.

"Hi honey, I'm home." At first, he looks confused, but I watch as his memories slowly come back. His eyes show love and anger.

"You seem a bit angry… I'm just going to go now…" I quickly turn and attempt to escape but he realizes what I'm doing and yanks me into the TARDIS. He closes the door and presses me up against it. I, of course, start to get flustered and a little horny, but he doesn't notice.

"Why."

"Why?"

"Why did you hide my memories? Now I know who Mickey and Jackie were talking about when we survived."

"Shoot! I knew I forgot to erase someone!"

"Maiden."

"What? I thought the next time I saw you would be when I was closer to having the babies. But way future you just visited me, and when I decided to come here to investigate, I really probably should have known this was one of the things he mentioned to me. And you should really let me off the door now."

"Why?"

"Because if you don't, something your companions are going to witness something they probably don't want to see."

"What do you mean by th—" I cut him off with telepathy.

 **Do you have any idea how horny you are making me right now?**

He turns a little pink. **Well now I do.**

 **Then let me off the door before I act on it.**

 **But what if I want you to act on it?** He smirks a little cheekily.

 **Then your companions are going to be really disturbed.**

 **Oh yeah.** He lets me off of the door.

 **That's the second time I've had to remind you about them. Can we just go and investigate now?**

"What do you mean 'investigate'?"

"Nothing, yet. I'm starving. Can we get food?"

"Yeah, sure come on. You're all over the place today."

"When you're pregnant with twins, then you can complain about being all over the place."

"Why'd you tell him E.T.?"

"I just realized that my human initials were E.T., and I was like 'screw it'. I'm an alien so I went for it."

I lean around him to see a pissed off Rose, a confused Mickey, and an entertained Jack. "Hi, guys. Long time, no see?"

The Doctor also turns around. "Alright, guys. We're going to go get food."

"What, because SHE wants food?" Rose asks in a bitchy way. I mean, I get she's jealous, but he was never hers and never will be. End of story.

"Yeah, actually. I mean I am carrying his twins, so it's only fair that he provides for his kids, right, Rosie? You wouldn't want his kids to have a neglectful dad?"

"For all we know, they aren't even his! I mean, you seemed pretty cozy when you saw Jack, who knows who you've slept with!"

"Alright, that's it, Blondie! I've tried to be nice and let you have your little fantasies, but this is where it ends. The Doctor is MINE. He has always BEEN mine and will always BE mine. I am his BONDED. He couldn't be with another person, even if he TRIED, and the same goes for me. The only reason I'm comfortable with Jack is because he's a friend of mine in his future. From what I've seen, you have a dedicated boyfriend who I've only met TWICE, and I can see how in love with you he is. And despite having him, you want more! You want someone who you can NEVER HAVE! I'm sure when you met Jack, you were all over him, too! Mickey deserves SO much better than someone like YOU!"

By this point, I'm seeing red. Mickey, Jack, and the Doctor are all kind of staring, not expecting my outburst. Rose is red with embarrassment and has some tears rolling down her face.

"Go get food, all four of you. When you see what needs investigating, I'll be in here. Doctor, you know how to get in touch with me."

Everyone just stares at me unsure until I scream, "GO!" They scramble out of the TARDIS, the guys attempting to act normal, while Rose just kind of mopes behind them. I don't care to continue watching, so I venture deeper into the TARDIS. First, I stop in the kitchen, where the Old Girl has some ice cream in a bowl for me. I thank her, eat the ice cream which cools me down a little, and continue on my way. My next stop is a gun range that the Doctor doesn't even know is on here. He would be really angry if he did. Anyways, I pick up a gun and begin my target practice.


	23. Chapter 23

About an hour into my practicing, I've cooled down and receive a telepathic message from the Doctor.

 **Margaret. That's what, or rather who, you came to investigate.**

 **Yep. I'll meet you in a little bit. I'm going to take a shower so I don't smell like this, then I will meet you at City Hall.**

 **Smell like what? What have you been doing?**

 **Bit of a work out, just to work out my aggression. Don't worry. I'm literally stepping into the shower as we speak.**

 **So, what I'm hearing is…you're naked?**

 **Of course, THAT'S the part you heard.**

"Yes, that's the part I'm going to hear. As soon as I knew about Margaret, I came back to the TARDIS."

"Where are the others?"

"Hanging out in the console room."

"So how long do we have?"

"As long as we need, but not too long because we do have to stop her."

"Works for me." I turn around to his already naked form to see him with tears. "What's wrong?"

"Those scars? What happened?"

"Shhh… Don't worry about those. You'll find me in the future. You'll save me."

"But—" I cut him off with my lips on his. This seems an adequate distraction, as soon I feel him poking my stomach. He lifts me up to the shower wall, where he slams into me, knowing we have to be fast. I scream in pleasure, and he knows, so he isn't worried about hurting me. He continues to pound me into oblivion until we both cum. Then, we both take actual showers together before we get out. He gets dressed into clothes identical to what he was just wearing, and manages to look like he didn't just shower with me. I slide on a nearly identical outfit, keeping a pair of black jeans, my boots, and my leather jacket, but put on a TARDIS blue V-neck.

We head out to the console room, grinning like maniacs. Upon seeing me, Rose looks put out, but I don't care enough to let her ruin my mood. We leave for City Hall right after. Upon arrival, Jack starts speaking.

"According to intelligence, the target is the last surviving member of the Slitheen family, a criminal sect from the planet Raxacoricofallapatorious, masquerading as a human being, zipped inside a skin suit. Okay, plan of attack, we assume a basic fifty seven fifty six strategy, covering all available exits on the ground floor. Doctor, you go face to face. That'll designate Exit One, I'll cover Exit Two. Rose, Mickey, you take Exit Three. E.T., you take Exit Four. Have you got that?"

"Excuse me. Who's in charge?" The Doctor asks, mock offended.

"Sorry. Awaiting orders, sir."

"Right, here's the plan." He pauses like he has a plan. "Like he said. Nice plan. Anything else?"

"Present arms." Upon this order, we all pull out cell phones.

"Ready." The Doctor and I say simultaneously, grinning.

"Ready." Rose looks bitter.

"Ready." Why Mickey needed a separate phone to go with Rose, I may never know.

"Ready. Speed dial?"

"Yup," we say together again.

"Ready."

"Check."

"See you in hell."

"Right back at you, Captain." I reply, grinning cheekily, which earns me a nudge from the Doctor and a glare from Rose.

I kiss the Doctor and head towards my post to wait for instructions. Not too long later, the Doctor calls into the phone, "Slitheen heading north."

"On my way," Rose says.

"Over and out," Jack says.

"Oh my God," I hear from Mickey.

"Aye, aye, Captain, my Captain," I joke, wishing they could see my mock salute.

"Maiden, did you just salute?" I burst out laughing in reply to my Bond.

As we all rush to get to where we need to be, I hear a lot of commotion over the phone. I also gain the urge to pee, but it will have to wait. I crash into a cleaning lady and almost let loose.

"Shit! I'm so sorry, ma'am." I say, as I continue rushing onwards. I'm pretty sure the cleaning lady is cursing me out in her native tongue.

"Margaret!" I hear the Doctor call.

"Who's on Exit Four?" My future boss inquires.

"That was the Maiden! Of course, SHE screws it up. She screws up everything." I hear come from Rose's mouth.

"Rose, you need to stop talking about her like that," the Doctor scolds.

"Why? It's not like she can stay anyways. She has future you to go running off to."

"Just SHUT UP!" Surprisingly, that wasn't the Doctor, though I know he isn't far behind. "Get over whatever this is, Rose. She's WITH him. You can't change that."

I had been running down the hallway as all of this went on. I would have been faster, if I wasn't also holding my bladder like my life depended on it. "Thanks, Mick. Now let's get her before she gets away."

"Oh, be fair. She's not exactly going to outrun us, is she?" Rose asks, thinking I was being stupid.

Just then, Margaret disappears.


	24. Chapter 24

"She's got a teleport! That's cheating! Now we're never going to get her."

"Come on, Jack-y, have some faith. You're going to need a lot more confidence by the time I first meet you."

Rose, ignoring my comment says, "Oh, the Doctor's very good at teleports," in a suggestive way, feeling better about knowing something that I didn't. I roll my eyes. The Doctor does, too, but holds up the sonic screwdriver. I blush and tear up a bit at the sight of it, remembering the last time it was used in front of the future Doctor, when I was the Matron. Of course, I loved having it used on me in that way, but I can't remember that time without remembering what I did to the Doctor. I didn't have this issue the last two times I saw the Doctor, mainly because only 'Big Ears', as his future-self dubbed him, used it, and we were in too much of a rush and panicking at the time.

I push the memories away when I see the Doctor looking at me peculiarly. He hits the button, making Margaret reappear, running towards us. She stops, noticing, before turning around running and disappearing again. This goes on for a bit before she bends over in front of us to catch her breath.

"I could do this all day."

"This is persecution. Why can't you leave me alone? What did I ever do to you?"

"You tried to kill me and destroy this entire planet."

"Apart from that." We all kind of stare at her and begin walking back into City Hall.

 **You okay?**

 **Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?**

 **Well, first you looked a little embarrassed and flustered, but then you looked as if you were in pain.**

 **Don't worry. It's all in the future for you. But for the embarrassed and flustered bit, what do we normally use the screwdriver for when we're alone?**

He turns a little pink, and I laugh. **Oh… but the pain?**

 **Just some other memories surrounding the last time it happened, that's all.**

 **We could put some happier ones around it before you leave?**

Now I'm the one blushing, which he smirks at. **Sounds good to me. But before that happens, can you find me a bathroom? I'm literally about to piss myself.**

At this, he laughs out loud.

When we realize that everyone has been looking at us weird, he asks, "Margaret, where's the nearest bathroom?"

Once given directions, I mutter a quick thanks and run for my life.

After relieving myself, I meet everyone else back in the conference room that the Doctor sent me directions to.

"So, you're a Slitheen, you're on Earth, you're trapped. Your family get killed but you teleport out just in the nick of time. You have no means of escape. What do you do? You build a nuclear power station. But what for?" I hear the Doctor ask.

"A philanthropic gesture. I've learnt the error of my ways."

I snort in the doorway, causing everyone to turn to me. "And it just so happens to be right on top of the rift." I mention.

"What rift would that be?" This pig tries to keep playing innocent.

"A rift in space and time. If this power station went into meltdown, the entire planet would go—" Jack explains, finishing with an awesome explosion noise.

"I still don't get why guys get to make all these awesome sound effects and us girls are over here like 'pew, pew'." I mutter, a bit angry. The Doctor, Mickey, and Jack seem to think it was funny, but the Doctor stays focused.

"This station is designed to explode the minute it reaches capacity."

"Didn't anyone notice? Isn't there someone in London checking this sort of stuff?" Rose asks.

"We're in Cardiff. London doesn't care. The South Wales coast could fall into the sea and they wouldn't notice. Oh. I sound like a Welshman. God help me, I've gone native." Margaret attempts to explain.

"Except there are people checking, aren't there Margaret? Maybe not from London, but there are people. She's been getting rid of them."

"How would you know that?" Rose asks, looking at me.

"I live in the future. Researching this year is what led me here. Of course, I was going to see all of the people that disappeared and/or died during this project, all of whom happened to be dealing with her at the time."

Mickey, ignoring the new information, asks, "But why would she do that? A great big explosion, she'd only end up killing herself."

"She's got a name, you know." Margaret says.

"She's not even a she, she's a thing." Mickey replies, which pisses me off.

"Just because we aren't humans doesn't make us things. You don't call dogs things, do you? You don't call bees things, do you? A lot of bees actually ARE aliens. I can't remember if the same is true for dogs or not, the Doctor was always better in school. But you need to stop with your prejudice attitude. You're a minority, too, Mickey. Had you been living 50-60 years ago, you would have people calling you a thing because of your skin color. So that's ENOUGH of that talk." I say, after ranting. The Doctor smirks when I say he was better in school, and looks pretty proud of me after my rant. However, he places his hand on my shoulder to calm me down and get back on topic. I also calm down and smile a little at the shame written across Mickey's face.

"Oh, but she's clever." The Doctor says, referring to Margaret, as he pulls part of the model out and turns it over to reveal some high tech.

"Fantastic."

"Is that a tribophysical waveform macro-kinetic extrapolator?" Jack asks, sounding like a kid in a candy shop.

"Couldn't have put it better myself."

"Oo, genius! You didn't build this?" Jack says, turning to Margaret.

"I have my hobbies. A little tinkering."

"No, no, no. I mean, you really didn't build this. Way beyond you."

"I bet she stole it." Chimes in Mickey.

"While you're probably right, Mick, there you go again, stereotyping the way people would about you." He looks down again at my words.

"It fell into my hands." She said.

"Is it a weapon?" Rose asks.

"It's transport. You see, if the reactor blows, the rift opens. Phenomenal cosmic disaster. But this thing shrouds you in a forcefield. You have this energy bubble, so you're safe. Then you feed it coordinates, stand on top, and ride the concussion all the way out of the solar system." While Jack explains how it works, I wonder if he's going to techno-babble like this at work when I actually start.


	25. Chapter 25

"It's a surfboard," Mickey says.

"A pan-dimensional surfboard, yeah."

"And it would've worked. I'd have surfed away from this dead-end dump and back to civilization."

"If not for you meddling kids and your dog?" I ask.

"Who's the dog?"

"Probably the only one with bitch written across her soul," Rose says, looking right at me.

Before any of the guys can yell at her I say, "Gee, Rosie, how'd you know? I'm glad you're finally accepting who you were always meant to be."

Jack and the Doctor look like they want to laugh, while Mickey says, "You really shouldn't egg her on like that, Maiden. She doesn't drop grudges. She still blames Jimmy Stone for her dropping out of school, even though it was her choice in the end." At this, she glares at him like he belongs in the deepest pits of hell. Then, Mickey turns back to Margaret.

"You'd blow up a whole planet just to get a lift?"

"Like stepping on an anthill."

"Ugh, did you have to say that? Now all I can think about is that horror story where the guy was really awful to ants, so they came and ate him alive him for what he did."

Everyone looks at me.

"Is that a Time Lord thing?" Mickey asks, looking a little disgusted.

"Believe it or not, I heard it while I was human."

"When were you human?" The Doctor asks, which makes everyone else realize exactly what I said and stare at me weird.

"Shush. Spoilers. You'll find out when you're older." At this, he looks put out, while Mickey finds it funny that the Doctor just got scolded like a child. To take away the embarrassment, the Doctor asks Margaret something.

"How'd you think of the name?"

"What, Blaidd Drwg? It's Welsh."

"I know, but how did you think of it?"

"I chose it at random, that's all. I don't know. It just sounded good. Does it matter?"

"Blaidd Drwg."

"What's it mean?" Rose asks. I just kind of pretend my hand is Godzilla in the model of the city.

"Bad Wolf." Yes! I'm not Godzilla! I'm the big, bad wolf of Wales!

"But I've heard that before. Bad Wolf. I've heard that lots of times." Rose says, as I imagine little people running from my hand.

"Everywhere we go. Two words following us. Bad Wolf." At this, I imagine my hand-wolf snarling at the tiny population as they run for cover.

"How can they be following us?" Rose just became one of my hand's screaming victims.

"Nah, just a coincidence. Like hearing a word on the radio then hearing it all day. Never mind. Maiden, can you stop feeding those images into my head?"

"I was…?" I ask, feeling a little silly.

"Yeah, you were. I didn't know pregnancy turns you into a 3-year-old. I'll have to keep that in mind."

At this I blush. "Yeah, well, shut up. It was entertaining." Everyone else looks really confused.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I was entertained seeing how lost you got into it that you didn't even realize you were showing me. It was weird, but interesting."

"Shut up!"

"Make me."

"Yeah, well, maybe I will," I say a little suggestively. At someone's cough, we jump apart like we'd been caught doing something wrong.

"Anyways, things to do. Margaret, we're going to take you home," The Doctor says.

"Hold on, isn't that the easy option, like letting her go?" Jack asks.

"I don't believe it! We actually get to go to Raxa. Wait a minute! Raxacor-" Rose struggles, which is really amusing.

"Raxacoricofallapatorius." The Doctor and I speak in synch again, which frustrates her to no end.

"Raxacorico—"

"fallapatorius." The Doctor finishes for her.

"Raxacoricofallapatorius. That's it! I did it!" She says, jumping on him and wrapping her arms around him like he's hers and he should be so proud she said one word. It wasn't even that difficult!

 **I can hear you, you know. You're really off your game at shielding your jealous thoughts.** He smirks at me.

 **Shut up. I'm pregnant, with TWINS might I add, and I don't appreciate her continually throwing herself at you when you're mine. When you're pregnant with twins, then you can try and tell me how easily you shield YOUR thoughts.** In reply, he just laughs at me. Margaret, however, breaks our mood.

"They have the death penalty. The family Slitheen was tried in its absence many years ago and found guilty with no chance of appeal. According to the statutes of government, the moment I return, I am to be executed. What do you make of that, Doctor? Take me home and you take me to my death."

"Not my problem." While he is right, acting like that does have me worried. That isn't the type of man he is. But then, I remind myself that he's fresh out of the Time War. He needs time to heal. Until then, he's going to be cold like this. I made extra effort to make sure he didn't hear those thoughts. Thank god, he didn't.


	26. Chapter 26

We take Margaret back to the TARDIS, and it gets dark on the way.

"This ship is impossible. It's superb. How do you get the outside around the inside?"

"Like I'd give you the secret, yeah," the Doctor replies, snarkily.

"I almost feel better about being defeated. I never stood a chance. This is the technology of the gods."

"Don't worship me - I'd make a very bad god. You wouldn't get a day off, for starters," he says, causing me to laugh. "Jack, how we doing, big fella?"

"This extrapolator's top of the range. Where did you get it?"

"Oh, I don't know. Some airlock sale?"

"Must've been a great big heist. It's stacked with power."

"But we can use it for fuel?" The Doctor asks Jack.

"It's not compatible, but it should knock off about twelve hours. We'll be ready to go by morning."

"Then we're stuck here overnight." At that comment, I look at him suggestively, which causes him to blush and look away.

"I'm in no hurry." Well, of course. Why would you be in a hurry to go die on your home planet?

"We've got a prisoner. The police box is really a police box," Rose says.

"You're not just police, though. Since you're taking me to my death, that makes you my executioners. Each and every one of you." _Just ignore it. Don't think about it. Just ignore it._

"Well, you deserve it." Oh, Mickey. Why?

"You're very quick to say so. You're very quick to soak your hands in my blood, which makes you better than me, how, exactly? Long night ahead Let's see who can look me in the eye."

She looks at everyone, who all turn away. Except for me. I'm a Dalek trained assassin. This bitch's death will NEVER weigh more on me than what I did to the Doctor. I look at her straight on.

"Not going to turn away? That's brave."

"No. It's life. I have done worse things than this, to people who matter way more to me than you do. NEVER underestimate my guilt for someone else, because this won't weigh nearly as much as that did." As I finish my speech, everyone stares at me, including the Doctor.

 **Are you okay?**

 **Don't worry about it.**

 **How can I not?**

 **Just…Spoilers.**

 **What did you do?**

 **Spoilers. It's in your future. And know that I am so sorry.** I look at him right as I say that, so he sees the depth of my pain. Then, I venture into the TARDIS in search of some comfort food. I grab some frosting and head to my bedroom. There, I cry as I stuff my face. Then, I see something glinting. My knife. The knife I almost killed him with. I pick it up and examine it, pricking my finger without flinching.

{The Doctor's POV}

I stare after where the Maiden went, worried for her. Rose left to go talk with Mickey, I guess. I don't know. I begin to venture deeper into the TARDIS when I feel a sharp spike of worry from her.

"What's wrong?" I ask her. She obviously can't reply, other than lighting up a path with blood red lights. Oh no. She never uses that color. Something must be really wrong.

"Jack, watch her!" I shout behind me, not waiting for a response as I run down the corridors as fast as I possibly can. I quickly arrive at a door that I know to be the Maiden's.

"Maiden?!" I shout, but she doesn't reply. Oh my god.

In my worry, I break open the door. She's staring into space, as though lost in memories, but she has four fresh cuts along her arm and a bloody knife in her hand. They don't look deep enough to bleed out, but I'm panicked. She's about to make another cut when I run over to her and yank her out of her daze.

Suddenly, it's like it's not even her. She's swinging at me with a knife. What is going on?! Then, like a switch was flipped, there she is, sobbing. She throws the knife away, which the TARDIS gets rid of. But I can't quite get her attention. She's staring at something, no, she's staring at me. At my arm. I look and see a gash, before I look back to her. She looks like she's going into shock.

I quickly scoop her up from the bed and rush her to the med bay. I use some regeneration energy on my arm and on her, healing both of us. But hers remain scars, as though she can't be fully healed. I check on the twins to find that they're okay. I kiss her, deeply, bringing her back. She looks at me panicked. Before she can go into a full on panic attack, I send her to sleep. She can be mad at me later, but this was necessary.

I walk back to the console room, full of more worry than you could imagine. What could have done this to her?

"So, what's going on?" Jack asks.

"Nothing, just."

"I gather it's not always like this, having to wait. I bet you're always the first to leave, Doctor. Never mind the consequences, off you go. You butchered my family and then ran for the stars, am I right? But not this time. At last you have consequences. How does it feel?"

"I didn't butcher them." I say, off-handedly. I'm too worried about the Maiden to feed into her guilt.

"Don't answer back. That's what she wants."

"I didn't. What about you? You had an emergency teleport. You didn't zap them to safety, did you?" My accusations are the only thing showing how frustrated I am right now.

"It only carries one. I had to fly without coordinates. I ended up on a skip in the Isle of Dogs." When Jack laughs, she says, "It wasn't funny."

"Sorry. It is a bit funny." Jack replies, though I continue brooding.

"Do I get a last request?"

"Depends what it is." I reply with.

"I grew quite fond of my little human life. All those rituals. The brushing of the teeth, and the complicated way they cook things. There's a little restaurant just round the Bay. It became quite a favourite of mine."

"Is that what you want, a last meal?"

"Don't I have rights?"

"Oh, like she's not going to try to escape." Jack buts in.

"Except I can never escape the Doctor, so where's the danger? I wonder if you could do it? To sit with a creature you're about to kill and take supper. How strong is your stomach?"

"Strong enough." I reply, still deep in my worry for my bond and unborn children.

"I wonder. I've seen you fight your enemies, now dine with them."

"You won't change my mind." Especially because 99.9% of my focus is with the Maiden.

"Prove it."

"There are people out there. If you slip away just for one second, they'll be in danger."

"Except I've got these." Jack says, holding up two bracelets. "You both wear one. If she moves more than ten feet away, she gets zapped by ten thousand volts."

"Margaret, would you like to come out to dinner? My treat." I say.

"Dinner in bondage. Works for me." Listen lady, the only one I'm willing to put in 'bondage' is the Maiden. I leave Jack with the TARDIS, hoping the Maiden won't wake up while I'm away.


	27. Chapter 27

{Maiden POV}

I wake up to the TARDIS rumbling violently. I quickly rush out, not quite noticing that my arm is healed, and I was in the med bay. Running to the console room, I find Jack panicking. I quickly help him disconnect the extrapolator, but it doesn't calm the TARDIS. Then, the Doctor bursts in with Margaret.

"What the hell are you doing?" He demands, as if this is our fault.

"It just went crazy!" Jack screams, defending us.

"It's the rift. Time and space are ripping apart. The whole city's going to disappear!"

"It's the extrapolator. We've disconnected it but it's still feeding off the engine! It's using the Tardis. I can't stop it!" Jack panics.

"Never mind Cardiff, it's going to rip open the planet." As soon as he says this, Rose enters. She's standing too close to Margaret. I quickly get up and head toward them as Rose starts talking.

"What is it? What's happening?!" She panics, looking around wildly for answers. I see Margaret begin to shift, so I quickly push Rose, but make it look like it was because of the TARDIS shaking. She glares, but only briefly before Margaret replies.

"Oh, just little me." She takes her arm out of her skin suit and grabs me around my neck. I quickly realize how poorly thought out this was when I remember my children. I panic, and I can see the fear in the Doctor's eyes. I just wish I could take it away from him.

"One wrong move and she snaps like a promise."

"I might've known." I can see him trying not to snap right now because he's so afraid for us.

"I've had you bleating all night, poor baby, now shut it. You, fly boy, put the extrapolator at my feet." As she says this, she tightens her grip around my neck, causing me to see spots. I can barely make out the shape of the Doctor nodding to what I'm assuming was Jack's questioning look.

"Thank you. Just as I planned."

"I thought you needed to blow up the nuclear power station," Rose says, and I might be hallucinating, but she looks and sounds worried about me.

"Failing that, if I were to be arrested, then anyone capable of tracking me down would have considerable technology of their own. Therefore, they would be captivated by the extrapolator. Especially a magpie mind like yours, Doctor. So the extrapolator was programmed to go to plan B. To lock onto the nearest alien power source and open the rift. And what a power source it found. I'm back on schedule, thanks to you."

"The rift's going to convulse. You'll destroy the whole planet," Jack says.

"And you with it!" She says happily, as she steps onto the extrapolator. "While I ride this board over the crest of the inferno all the way to freedom. Stand back, boys. Surf's up." While she says this, the TARDIS console opens and there's a bright light. I quickly look away, knowing exactly what that is.

"Of course, opening the rift means you'll pull this ship apart." The Doctor explains.

"So sue me," Margaret replies, unbothered.

"It's not just any old power source. It's the Tardis. My Tardis. The best ship in the universe."

"It'll make wonderful scrap." She sneers.

"What's that light?" Rose questions.

"The heart of the Tardis. This ship's alive. You've opened its soul."

"It's so bright." Margaret says in a daze.

"Look at it, Margaret."

"Beautiful."

"Look inside, Blon Fel Fotch. Look at the light." The Doctor says this so persuasively, causing Margaret to let me go. Jack rushes to me, knowing the Doctor still has to finish business with Margaret. She looks up at him, smiling.

"Thank you." She whispers before disappearing into the light. The body suit crumples down to the extrapolator. As soon as this happens, the Doctor springs into action.

"Don't look. Stay there. Close your eyes!" He closes the console before beckoning Rose and Jack to help him. "Now, Jack, come on, shut it all down. Shut down! Rose, that panel over there, turn all the switches to the right." Once they follow instructions, the TARDIS stops shaking and sending out energy.

"Nicely done. Thank you, all."

He quickly rushes over to me, examining the bruises forming around my neck. I see him about to use regeneration energy and glare at him. Then, I quickly check my arms and his before I slap him across the face.

 **Maiden!**

 **No! That was a stupid waste of regeneration energy! I was going to be fine! Don't even THINK about trying that with my neck.**

 **Don't tell me you know what you were doing. Why would you know that cutting like that wouldn't do serious damage?**

 **SPOILERS! The children were fine. There was no point to wasting that energy on me.**

 **It wasn't a waste. I love you.**

 **I love you, too. I'm going to my room.** Before I leave, I whip around. **DON'T follow me.**

He sits back with a sigh and talks to the others.

Upon entering my room, I curl up in a ball and cry. I sob loud, gut-wrenching sounds, tears pouring down. The TARDIS tries to comfort me, but I just want to be alone. I know she only cares, and that's why she sent him after me, but he should have never used his life like that, not on me. I'm not worth it. I'm not mad at her. I'm just trapped in memories of what I did to him. As I think back on today, I realize I tried to attack him again. This brings on a whole new round of tears, as I break more and more.

A while later, while I'm still sobbing uncontrollably, there's a knock at the door. I muster up a "what?" but you can tell I've been crying.

"I just wanted to let you know that Margaret became an egg. We're going to take her back to Raxacoricofallapatorius. Hopefully, she'll be a better person this time around."

"Okay."

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

Upon entering, the Doctor heads right towards me. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, as good as I'm going to get." I lay my head on his chest, wrapping my arms around him. He tenses for a moment before he adjusts us so that we are laying down.

"If I ask what happened earlier, are you just going to tell me spoilers?"

"Yep."

"Well, I don't know if you remember, but I do believe we had plans to make some happier memories with my screwdriver."

"Is that so?" I ask, blushing.

"Indeed, it is." He looks down at me, smirking. He gently connects our lips, as if afraid to scare me off. Then, he gradually increases intensity, turning us so he is hovering over me. He kisses down my neck, leaving marks. Then, he gets me out of my clothes, as I get him out of his. We lie there naked, him kissing me, and I can feel his erection growing. I get more and more wet, and he pulls out his sonic screwdriver. He sets it to vibrator mode and sets about pleasuring me. He runs the tip over my clit, eliciting a loud moan, before he shoves it farther into my pulsing heat, setting a pace to quickly bring me over the brink. I scream out his name as I cum, breathing heavily. He turns off the screwdriver, setting it aside before I kiss him with a renewed passion, knowing he was very hard. I'm dripping as he slams into me, causing the both of us to cry out in pleasure. We move as one, driving each other closer and closer to euphoria. We climax together, before collapsing and curling in on each other to cuddle. We stay like this for a bit before we remember that we still have to take Margaret back to Raxacoricofallapatorius. I'm so exhausted, though, that he just decides to let me sleep. He leaves and I curl farther into the bed, dreaming.


	28. Chapter 28

When I wake up, the TARDIS is empty. I wonder how long I've been asleep. Judging by how well-rested I feel, it's been at least two days. So, they would have finished up at Raxacoricofallapatorius, gone on another adventure where they just barely escape, come back to the TARDIS, and they should be here. So where are they?

My stomach growls, so I decide to eat before continuing my quest. I go to the kitchen and eat some chicken, rice, and corn. I know, it's so rare that I eat actual food and not ice cream. I finish my food and make my way toward the console room. As I arrive, I see Jack come in. Rose's jacket is on the handrail. He stops, looking at it sadly as he puts a hand over it, and I wonder what could have happened.

Then, he moves over to the console and looks at the screen before he mutters, "What the hell...?"

I come into the room. "Jack?"

He jumps. "Eli! You scared me."

"What happened?"

"Rose...she was hit with a disintegrator beam. We were all transmatted out of the TARDIS into these games, and people die in them. We almost rescued her, and she was shot right in front of us..." He has a few tears running down his face. I hug him. I may not have really gotten along with Rose, but I would never wish this on her.

"Jack, it's okay. It'll be okay."

He pulls away. "But the TARDIS just showed me something weird. The beam that hit her... it wasn't a disintegrator. It was a transmat beam. She's still alive. We need to show the Doctor."

"Is he okay?"

"He will be."

We head out of the TARDIS. We were in some kind of a storage closet, but he lead me out of that too.

"Found the TARDIS! And this lovely lady."

"We're not leaving now. And whoever she is can wait."

"Awe. I'm so _touched_ by your concern for me, Lover of Mine."

"Maiden! I didn't even think about whether you were in those games. Thank Rassilon you weren't," he says, rushing over to me and scooping me up into his embrace.

"I don't know whether to be offended that you forgot me or to let it go because you lost Rose. Speaking of which, are you okay?" I ask, pulling away from him slightly.

"She's dead. I lost another one. All I do is lose people."

"Hey, hey. You still have me. We still have the twins. You are not going to lose us. And the TARDIS worked it out. Let Jack explain."

"Thank you," he shoves the Male Programmer out of his chair. "You'll wanna watch this."

The Doctor and I turn around to watch as Jack points to an empty area in the room.

"Lynda, could you stand over there for me please?"

"I... I just wanna go home." Poor girl.

Jack, almost forcing a smile, says, "It'll only take a second. Could you stand in that spot, quick as you can? " The girl listens to his instruction. "Everybody watching? Okay... three, two, one... " Jack presses a button, causing a beam to hit the girl from the ceiling and leave behind a bunch of smoke.

The Doctor, who was shocked by this seemingly violent act, exclaims, "But you killed her!"

"Oh, d'you think?" He presses the button again, and the girl appears next to the Doctor and I, causing me to jump. She looks a little dazed, though.

"... What the hell was that?" The girl asks. I look at Jack, willing him to explain, while the Doctor does the same.

"It's a transmat beam. Not a disintegrator. A secondary transmat system." The Doctor starts to get hopeful, his eyes lighting up a bit. Jack walks towards us. "People don't get killed in the games! They get transported across space! Doctor, Rose is still alive!" The Doctor laughs happily, hugging Jack, before turning around and slamming his lips on mine in joy. I'm not complaining, though. Not one bit. Until he pulls away, causing me to pout. He ignores it for his more important task of finding Rose.

He runs between the consoles saying, "She's out there somewhere!"

A lady wired up to the ceiling then calls out for my love. "Doctor!" She seems to be in pain, but carries on. "Coordinates five point six point one... "

The Doctor types them in frantically, but calls out worriedly, "Don't! The solar flare's gone, they'll hear you!"

"Point four three four... no my masters, no! I defy you! Stigma seven seven... " She screams, vanishing.

The wires fall as the Doctor looks up, "They took her."

Jack sat at the computers, trying to find where she was taken to as we all gathered around him.

The male programmer spoke up, "Look, use that." He gave Jack a disk and continued talking, "It might contain the final numbers. I kept a log of all the unscheduled transmissions."

Jack looked up at him. "Nice... thanks... " Then, being Jack, he noticed how attractive the programmer was, in his eyes at least, and decided to introduce himself. "Captain Jack Harkness, by the way..."

"I'm Davitch Pavale," the programmer said as they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you, Davitch Pavale..." He said flirtingly.

"There's a time and a place," the Doctor says.

"Oh, like you can talk. You're way worse with Eli." He nods in acknowledgement before the female programmer draws his attention away.

"Are you saying this entire set-up's been a disguise all along?"

"Going way back. Installing the Jagrafess a hundred years ago. Someone's been playing a long game. Controlling the Human Race from behind the scenes for generations," the Doctor replies. Well, that doesn't sound good.

Jack gives the Doctor a small device, saying, "Click on this." As the Doctor does, he points it upwards, causing an image of space to show up above us. It's empty, though. "The transmat delivers to that point. Right on the edge of the solar system."

"There's nothing there," the female programmer says.

"It looks like nothing. 'Cause that's what this satellite does. Underneath the transmission, there's another signal... "

"Doing what?" The male programmer asks. Maybe he felt left out...

"Hiding whatever's out there. Hiding it from sonar, radar, scanner... " We all stare at the empty space. "There's something sitting right on top of Planet Earth... but it's completely invisible." The girl Jack transmatted seems nervous. "If I cancel the signal..." He presses some buttons, and then a spaceship appears in the empty space. A Dalek ship. He zooms out some and more ships appear. This isn't good... I'm the Dalek-trained assassin. But if I didn't end up in the games, that means they don't know I'm here...yet.

"That's impossible. I know those ships... they were destroyed," Jack says, worried.

"Obviously, they survived," the Doctor snarks.

"Who did? Who are they?" Transmat girl asks.

His voice dripping with fear, the Doctor replies with, "Two hundred ships. More than two thousand on board each one. That's just about half a million of them."

"Half a million what?" The male programmer asks, evidently set on edge by the Doctor's fear.

"Daleks." He turns to me. "Maiden, they don't know you're here. Go hide in the TARDIS."

"I'm not leaving you."

"As touched as I am, you don't have just yourself to think about anymore. Go. Keep them safe."

I reach up and kiss him. "I love you," I say, before turning and running to the TARDIS.

 **I love you, too.**


	29. Chapter 29

A few minutes after I reach the TARDIS, Jack and the Doctor come racing in.

"Maiden, go hide deeper in the TARDIS. We're going to go get Rose. You know they have the path web. If one ends up in here when we materialize, and it sees you, we're screwed."

"Fine. But stay safe."

I run deeper into the TARDIS, straight to a security center, of sorts. I can see a bunch of different rooms of the TARDIS with it, so I can see the console room. Jack and the Doctor are running around like lunatics. Jack says something about incoming before I hear an explosion. I look, and Jack says something about extrapolator shielding. The Doctor is suddenly a magician, as he mentions what he's doing for his next trick. The TARDIS starts to land, and Rose and a Dalek become visible in the console room. Damn. He was right.

The Doctor yells at Rose to get down, Jack shoots the Dalek, and everything gets really quiet. I wonder if I can join them now...

 **It's not safe so don't even think about it.**

 **Party pooper.**

He hugs Rose.

 **I can see that, you know.**

 **Then stop looking. It's not like I'm doing anything that actually hurts you, nor am I doing it with impure intentions.**

 **It's not you I'm worried about.**

He tells her how he did tell her he was coming to get her. They have a conversation on how they feel, then Jack asks if he gets a hug.

 **Tell Jack he can come hug me.**

 **No.**

I send back a mental tongue-sticking-out.

Jack welcomes Rose home (ugh), and explains how that one shot killed the gun. Shame, would've been nice to add to my collection. The three discuss how the Daleks are still alive, how the Time War killed everyone.

 **You did what you had to do.**

 **But they still aren't alive while the Daleks are.**

 **That isn't your fault. Don't blame yourself. I don't.**

 **I love you.**

 **I love you, too.**

He tells the others how humans shouldn't talk all the time and then goes outside to see the Daleks. I could pull up that screen, but I really don't feel like seeing the monsters that trained me to be the Matron. I just wait.

Within a few minutes, all of them come back into the TARDIS, but the Doctor looks truly distraught.

 **You'll figure it out.**

 **Hopefully.**

He pilots us back to Satellite 5.

 **Can I come out now?**

 **No. They'll be on their way soon. Plus I want to do a Delta Wave. No way am I frying you.**

 **Of course, just leave me to worry then.**

 **Yep. The TARDIS won't let you out, either. She knows.**

 **Fuck you.**

 **If we survive.** He sends a mental wink. Asshole.

I kind of zone out until I feel a short, sharp spike of pain.

 **What was that?**

 **Jack kissed me. He's going to fight the Daleks... I don't think he's going to make it.**

 **No fair! How come you get a kiss, and I don't?** I ignore the bit about him not making it, knowing that he does and why, in a way. **When I get back to future him, I'm getting a kiss. And you're not allowed to protest.**

 **Ha! Like that's going to happen.**

 **Oh, it will. You can't stop me.**

 **Whatever. You're distracting me. Go sleep or something pregnant women do.**

 **I'm offended.**

 **Good. Stay offended, as long as it means you're safe.**

 **Whatever.**

 **I love you, just know that.**

 **I love you, too.**

A few minutes later, I feel a smaller pang, but a pang none the less.

 **Now what?**

I'm ignored. That can't be good. I look to the monitor and see him come in, tell Rose to hold down a lever, and run out.

 **I love you. Goodbye.**

Suddenly, the TARDIS is taking off. I run to the console room. Rose is still clueless.

"No. No, no, no no!" I run around the console, trying to take us back, but she isn't having it.

"Maiden?" I think that's the first time she has said my name without being disgusted or angry.

"No!" I start sobbing, and Rose runs to me. She doesn't know what's going on, but she wraps her arms around me. This is new. I hug her back, sobbing so loudly.

Emergency Programme One's hologram of the Doctor pops up. Rose looks at him confused.

"This is Emergency Programme One. Rose, Maiden, now listen, this is important. If this message is activated, then it can only mean one thing." This causes me to cry more. "We must be in danger. And I mean fatal. I'm dead or about to die any second with no chance of escape." She starts crying, too. "And that's okay. Hope it's a good death. But I promised to look after you, and that's what I'm doing. The TARDIS is taking you home. And I bet you're fussing and moaning now, typical. But hold on and just listen a bit more. The TARDIS can never return for me. Emergency Programme One means I'm facing an enemy that should never get their hands on this machine. So this is what you should do: let the TARDIS die." At this, Rose's mouth drops open, and she starts begging the TARDIS to take us back. I just sob harder. "Just let this old box gather dust. No one can open it, no one will even notice it. Let it become a strange little thing standing on a street corner. And over the years, the world will move on and the box will be buried. And if you want to remember me, then you can do one thing. That's all. One thing." He turns toward me and Rose. "Have a good life. Do that for me, girls. Have a fantastic life. And take care of my twins." I completely lose it as his hologram disappears. I can't move. All I can do is sob.

"Maiden." I don't look at her. "Maiden!" She pulls my face to look at hers. "I'm sorry, for how I've treated you. But if he doesn't survive here, does he ever save you? Or get you pregnant?" I shake my head. "Then we have to save him. I know time is in flux, but this must mean there is a way to save him, and we don't have a choice. You, your kids, none of you are going to fade. We WILL save him. We just have to figure out how."

"You don't even like me."

"You were right. About Mickey, everything. Mickey actually left me. Or is trying to, anyways. I wasn't fair to him. And I wasn't fair to you. The Doctor has a life with you, a future and a past. And he's never really reacted to my advances. He's always been my best friend. If we make it through this, I hope I can become one of yours, too."

Maybe I'm entirely too forgiving, but I hugged that girl. "Of course."


	30. Chapter 30

The TARDIS lands, and Rose rushes outside to see where we are. She runs back inside and begins to argue with the TARDIS, flipping random levers in attempt to get it to listen.

"Come on, fly. How do you fly? Come on, HELP ME!"

"Rose." She turns around.

"Yeah?"

"She isn't going to take us back willingly, nor is she going to allow me to fly her back. The Doctor sent us here to keep us safe. While she's loyal to both the Doctor and I, when it comes to my safety, she's with him 100%. We're going to have to find another way."

"Okay, so what do we do?"

"Where are we?"

"Home. Well, 2006."

"Well, let's go see what we can do." She starts to tear up, and I gather her into my arms.

"Hey, hey, hey. Don't cry. We'll figure it out. We're going to save him. After all, it's the only way to save me and the twins. We don't give up on him, and we don't give up on us, okay?"

"You're going to be a great mom," she says, sincerely.

"Thanks, Rosie. I think this is exactly the push we needed to get along."

We exit the TARDIS and spot Mickey coming towards us.

"I knew it! I was all the way down Clifton's Parade, and I heard the engines and I thought 'there's only one thing that makes a noise like that'." He gets closer and sees the dried tears on our faces. "What is it?" Neither of us really feel like talking, so we collapse into his arms, hugging him tight. I think he's a little confused as to why I'm hugging him, but he just hugs us both back tightly.

He leads us to a chip shop, calling Jackie to join us along the way. We get there, and Rose and I are holding each other's hands for support, still not talking. Jackie and Mickey decide to make small talk and fill us in on what's happened while we were gone.

"…And it's gone up-market, this place. They're doing little tubs of coleslaw, now. It's not very nice. Tastes a bit sort of clinical."

Mickey steals a glance at the two of us. I have my head on Rose's shoulder, and hers is rested on my head. We're watching out the window, waiting for a sign. He turns back to Jackie. "Have you tried that new pizza place down Minto Road?"

"What's it selling?"

"Pizza." Wow. Such a shocker for a PIZZA PLACE.

"Oh, that's nice. Do they deliver?"

"Yeah!"

Jackie looks at both of us and seems to come to a conclusion.

"Oh, Rose. Have something to eat..." Yes, because I'm invisible.

Rose replies with a trembling voice. Neither of us is hungry right now. "Two hundred thousand years in the future, he's dying, and there's nothing we can do."

"Well, like you said, two hundred thousand years, it's way off!" This angers me, but not enough to change my passive face or make me talk. However, it causes Rose to look at her in anger.

"But it's not! It's now! That fight is happening right now, and he's fighting for us! For the whole planet, and I'm just sitting here eating chips!" I wasn't included in the eating, but that's fine because I didn't get anything.

"Listen to me." Rose looks right at her, silent. "God knows I have hated that man, but right now, I love him, and d'you know why? Because he did the right thing. He sent you back to me." Jackie turns away, back to her chips, as if that's going to stop us finding a way back to him.

"But what do I do every day, mum? What do I do? Get up, catch the bus, go to work, come back home, eat chips and go to bed? Is that it?" She sounds desperate, so miserable. I don't blame her. She's trying to get them to see it from her point of view, only it makes Mickey turn cold.

"It's what the rest of us do." He says.

"But I can't!"

"Why, 'cos you're better than us?"

Before Rose can even think to refute that, I speak up.

"Mickey, you know Rose. She didn't mean that. You know she would never mean it like that. And are you making assumptions again? I thought we talked about this. Just because she's had a bit more opportunity than you have doesn't make her better than you. She wanted to go, so she did. She didn't hold herself back. She went for it. In fact, I believe you were offered the opportunity to go with them, and you told the Doctor that you couldn't and asked him to lie to her so she wouldn't know." At that, Rose looks shocked, and Mickey looks embarrassed. "She was never truly happy here, and if you love her as much as you say you do, then you of all people should know that."

Rose decides to chime in now. "But it was... it was a better life. And I, I don't mean all the travelling and... seeing aliens and spaceships and things, that don't matter. The Doctor showed me a better way of living your life." She turns to Mickey, "You know, he showed you too. That you don't just give up. You don't just let things happen. You make a stand. You say no. You have the guts to do what's right when everyone else just runs away, and I just can't..." She can't continue and kicks the table in frustration. She gives me a look, I nod, and we both exit the shop, heading toward a playground. We sit on a bench, still holding each other's hands, not speaking. Mickey shows up in front of us.

"You can't spend the rest of your life thinking about the Doctor."

"Speak for yourself," I mutter.

"But how do I forget him?" Rose asks, knowing she never could, especially if we are going to save me.

"You've got to start living your own life. You know, a proper life, like the kind he's never had. The sort of life that you could have with me."

"Mickey…if we don't find a way back, the Maiden won't be alive or pregnant. It was the future Doctor who saved her. So even if I wanted to give up and just live a life with you, I can't. I have to save her. I have—" She cuts off, standing up and walking toward some graffiti, pulling me by our connected hands.

I see that it says, 'Bad Wolf'. Didn't the Doctor say something about that? We look around and see it all over the playground.

"It's everywhere!" She says, looking at me, knowing this is what we needed. Mickey doesn't seem to agree.

"That's been there for years! It's just a phrase! It's just words!"

She starts to get excited. "I thought it was a warning... maybe it's the opposite. Maybe it's a message. The same words written down now and two hundred thousand years in the future. It's a link between us and the Doctor! Bad Wolf here... Bad Wolf there!"


	31. Chapter 31

"But if it's a message, what's it saying?" Mickey asks, confused.

"It's telling us we can get back! The least we can do is help him escape!" Rose yells back, pulling me to the TARDIS. We go inside and to the console, full of hope.

"All the TARDIS needs to do is make a return trip. Just... reverse."

"Yeah, but we still can't do it," Mickey says.

"The Doctor and Maiden always said the TARDIS is telepathic. This thing is alive. It can listen."

"It's not listening now, is it?" Mickey asks. Suddenly, Rose knows. She turns to me.

"We need to get inside it." She turns back to Mickey. "Last time I saw you, with the Slitheen, this middle bit opened..." I remember. She wants to open the heart of the TARDIS. "And there was this light... and the Doctor said it was the heart of the TARDIS. If we can open it, we can make contact. I can tell it what to do!" I know it's not safe for a human though, nor a Time Lord, but I stand a bigger chance. I can last longer.

"Rose, I'm going to do it."

"Why?"

"She'll respond better to me; I've known her longer." I say, thinking of an excuse. If she knew how dangerous it was, she would never let me. Rose nods in acknowledgement, agreeing. Good.

"Rose..." Mickey says.

"Mm?" She turns to him.

"If you go back, you're gonna die," he says, quietly.

"That's a risk I've gotta take. 'Cos there's nothing left for me here." That's a bit harsh…

"Nothing?"

"No." She looks away, knowing he's hurt, but also knowing that this is the truth in her eyes, and he needs to learn to see it.

"Okay, if that's what you think... let's get this thing open." Oh, Mickey, you trooper, you.

He goes to get his car and chains it to the console. He gets behind the wheel as Rose stands by the door on the inside, knowing that she can't look at the light when the console opens. I'm by the console. He's pressing on the gas as hard as he can as Rose screams at him to go faster.

I can see the smoke coming from the tires, but the TARDIS still won't open.

Mickey yells, "Come on!"

"It's not moving!" Rose yells back, though I'm sure Mickey knows. He continues to try, though. The chain shakes before snapping. Rose kicks the TARDIS, which I'm normally against, but she's being stubborn right now. She sits in the pilot seat, staring into space, trying to figure out another way to save me. Jackie comes in to talk to Rose.

"It was never gonna work, sweetheart. And the Doctor knew that. He just wanted you to be safe."

"I can't give up," Rose says, sneaking me a glance, my gaze filled with sorrow.

"Lock the door. Walk away." Jackie doesn't seem to understand.

"Dad wouldn't give up," Rose says, knowing it would get to Jackie.

"Well, he's not here, is he?" She asks, a little put out. Rose looks at her in silence while Jackie continues, "And even if he was, he'd say the same."

"No, he wouldn't." Jackie stares at Rose as if she has two heads. "He'd tell me to try anything. If I could save the Doctor's life... try anything."

"Well, we're never gonna know." Jackie's trying to get the upper hand now.

"Well, I know. 'Cos I met him. I met Dad."

Jackie looks shocked and quietly says, "Don't be ridiculous."

"The Doctor took me back in time, and I met Dad." And he wonders why she's so attached. As if time travel wasn't enough, using it to go see her dead father? He's crazy. But it's okay, because it's going to save him today.

"Don't say that." Jackie seems to tremble a bit.

"Remember when Dad died...? There was someone with him." Rose begins to get emotional, so I take her hand in mine. "A girl. A blonde girl. She held his hand..." When Jackie doesn't reply, Rose gets frustrated. "You saw her from a distance, mum! You saw her! Think about it! That was me. You saw me..."

"Stop it," Jackie says.

"That's how good the Doctor is..."

"Stop it! Just stop it!" Jackie snaps, breaking down and running out of the TARDIS. I pull Rose into me, knowing she needs some support right now. When she calms down a bit, we exit the TARDIS to brainstorm with Mickey. While we're leaning against his car, he speaks up.

"There's gotta be something else we can do."

Rose, about ready to give up, says, "Mum was right... maybe we should just lock the door and walk away. I'm sorry, Maiden." I just hug her, understanding that she doesn't know what else to do. But Mickey isn't in the same boat as I am.

"I'm not having that. I'm not having you just... just give up now. No way. We just need something stronger than my car... something bigger... something like that!" We turn around at his exclamation, hearing an engine and seeing Jackie drive a huge recovery truck around the corner. She stops the truck and climbs out as Rose grins.

"Right. You've only got this until six o' clock, so get on with it."

"Mum, where the hell did you get that from?"

"Rodrigo. He owes me a favour. Never mind why, but you were right about your dad, sweetheart. He was full of mad ideas, and this is exactly what he would've done. Now, get on with it before I change my mind." She tosses Mickey the keys, and he gets in the truck while Rose and I go back to the TARDIS. We chain the console to the truck and get to work. Rose and Jackie are shouting at Mickey to keep going. The console begins to creak, giving us hope.

As the chain gets tighter, the creaking becomes louder and more frequent. Finally, the panel flies open and the light pours out. Rose quickly covers her eyes as I stare into the Vortex. I feel a breeze, and I'm surrounded by a warm light. There's singing, but I know that I'm far from safe. I faintly hear Jackie and Mickey call for Rose before the doors slam shut and we take off through the Vortex.


	32. Chapter 32

Rose is unstable, as we are going much faster than normal. I, however, am unaffected. I take us back to where we were and turn to Rose.

"Stay in here, where it's safe." She looks shocked, almost afraid, so she just nods at me.

The doors fly open in front of me, and I see the Doctor shield his eyes from my blinding light. He stares as soon as he can before he stumbles back, terrified, and falls to the ground.

"What've you done?"

I look at him, and speak, though I don't sound like myself. "I looked into the Time Vortex."

"Maiden, no one's meant to see that!" I just kind of narrow my eyes at him in response, knowing that we both saw it many years ago during initiation on Gallifrey. Though really, we shouldn't have been made to see that. So, I guess he's right.

The Emperor Dalek speaks up, "This is the abomination!"

"Exterminate!" Another calls, though I just hold up my hand and halt the bolt. It reverses back into the gun, and my Doctor looks amazed.

"I am the Bad Wolf. I create myself. I take the words..." I wave my hands at 'BAD WOLF CORPORATION' written high on the wall. "I scatter them in time and space." The words rise and float away. "A message to lead Rose and I here."

The Doctor looks at me, speaking urgently.

"Maiden, you've got to stop this. You've got to stop this now." I ignore him, though, knowing that I still have more to do. "You've got the entire vortex running through your head. You're gonna burn. I'm going to lose you and the twins."

I look right at him, barely feeling the tears on my cheeks. "I want you safe. My Doctor. Protected from the false God. I have a bit more time before it's too late. There's still time to save us."

The Emperor graces us with his wise words, "You cannot hurt me. I am immortal." This makes me angry, though.

"You are tiny," I spit out in disgust. "I can see the whole of time and space, every single atom of your existence, and I divide them." I raise my hand and the center Dalek separates into golden, liquid-like particles. "Everything must come to dust... all things. Everything dies." I look to the side where more Daleks are reduced to nothingness. "The Time War ends."

The Emperor, terrified by my display, shouts, "I will not die. I cannot die!" Then, it screws up its eye as I destroy it and the entire fleet. My arms are raised in front of me as I shake.

"Maiden, you've done it. Now stop. Just let go."

"I can't let go just yet. I know, it's wrong, but I have someone I need to bring back. Otherwise, my timeline will change. With that said, I bring life..." I can see through the Vortex to where Jack is as I revive him.

"But this is wrong! You can't control life and death!" He's terrified. I look at him, my voice trembling as I speak.

"But I can, or rather I must at this moment. The sun and the moon... the day and night. They are mine to control. But why do they hurt...?"

He's desperate now. "The power's gonna kill you and it's my fault." He drops his head, filled with an uncontrollable sense of loss.

"I can see everything at this moment. Even more than usual, and I can tell you that it has never been more clear. This is NOT your fault. This is the only way to save you, and in turn, save younger me in your future."

His head snaps up when he realizes that I wouldn't be alive if he didn't survive. He stands up, looking at me, as if he understands.

"Doesn't it drive you mad?"

"You did that a long time ago, love. But my head…"

"Come here."

"Time's run out...It's killing me..." He takes my hands in his.

"I think you need a Doctor."

He gazes into my eyes and presses his lips to mine, taking the Time Vortex from me, but also kissing me with all of the love he can in this moment. We part slowly, and he looks at me, as if expecting me to pass out.

"I'm not going to pass out, but I do need to sit down," I say. He helps me into a seated position before turning to the TARDIS calmly. He exhales slowly, sending the Time Vortex back into the console. He smiles softly to himself, and looks at me.

"I'm regenerating."

"I know. I'm sorry. I was too far gone to let go of it without you taking it."

"It's okay, my love. I died saving you." He helps me stand up and walks me back to the TARDIS, but before we make it, I leave Jack a note.

 _Jack,_

 _You won't be seeing the Doctor for a long time, me for even longer. I know we shouldn't have run off, but we had to, timelines and all. You can't die, at least not for millions, if not billions, of years. Take care of me when you see me next, because it will be my first time meeting you, Captain. I'll be back to you soon, by the way. Sorry for missing work. Shit, that was a spoiler. Oh well. Most of this note was. Keep this with you. It will give you hope in the darkest of times. We will meet again, my friend._

 _E.T._

 _P.S. Pretend you don't know me when we meet, as well as when you next meet the Doctor. He won't remember me, and will tell you that Rose is to blame for your immortality, but it was me. Sorry._

 _P.S.S. (or is it P.P.S.?) When I call to let you know I won't be in, make sure I research 2006. Otherwise, you won't meet me, and this will get even more confusing._

I leave the note in plain sight before we go into the TARDIS where Rose is waiting. We quickly take off and stay in the vortex for a bit.

"What happened?" Rose asks, having listened to what I said.

"You don't know?" The Doctor asks, confused as to why she wouldn't know if she could've just looked outside the doors.

"The Maiden asked me to stay safe in here. But she was surrounded by, like, this singing… and golden light…"

"That's right! She sang a song and the Daleks ran away."

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" I yell, laughing.

I can see him glance down and notice regeneration energy. I feel really bad for killing him.

"Stop, Maiden."

"What?"

"I can feel your guilt, but I don't have enough energy to yell at you in my head."

"Wait, why don't you have energy?" Rose asks, concerned. The Doctor looks at her, nervously.

"Rose Tyler," he laughs a bit. "I was gonna take you to so many places. Barcelona, not the city Barcelona, the planet. You'd love it. Fantastic place, they've got dogs with no noses." He laughs at his joke, and Rose giggles a bit, partially rolling her eyes. I just roll my eyes full on. "Imagine how many times a day you end up telling that joke, and it's still funny!"

"Then, why can't we go?" Rose asks, confused and a bit upset.

"Maybe you will. And maybe I will. But not like this."

"Stop confusing her, Doctor."

He ignores me.

"You're not making sense!"

"I might never make sense again! I might have two heads. Or no head!" He laughs, but Rose just looks confused. I glare at him for joking about this. "Imagine me with no head! And don't say that's an improvement..." Rose smiles. "But it's a bit dodgy, this process. You never know what you're gonna end up with..."

He falls back with a blast of regeneration energy, holding onto his stomach as if he's been hit. Rose rushes forward, but I run and hold her back, causing the Doctor to shoot me a grateful smile.

"Rose, you have to stay back," I explain calmly, though with sorrow filling my eyes, knowing I did this.

"Stop blaming yourself!"

"I can't help it!" I shoot back, irritated.

"Maiden, what's going on? What's wrong with him?"

"He's dying. Because that light was going to kill me, so he took it. It would've killed you faster, Rose, that's why I didn't let you take it." She looks angry. "Plus he had to kiss me to take it, and it physically hurts me when he kisses someone that isn't me." She's still angry. "Anyways… when Timelords die, we change our bodies, voices, personalities, but we keep our souls and memories. He's going to change in front of us. He's going to be scared, and we need to support him, okay?"

She nods, still angry, but mostly sad now. She understands.

The Doctor continues explaining for me. "And I'm not gonna see you again. Not like this. Not with this daft old face," He laughs. "And before I go..."

"Don't say that," we both say, not wanting to hear it.

"Girls…" We both shut up, staring at him. "Before I go, I just wanna tell you, you were fantastic," he smiles proudly at us. "Absolutely fantastic. And d'you know what?"

We shake our heads, causing him to grin.

"So was I." He turns to me. "I love you."

"I love you, too," I whisper, tearfully. I quickly kiss him before backing up by Rose, just in time.

He convulses and the orange glow of regeneration energy explodes from his skin, coming out of the holes of his clothing. Rose and I stare as his hair grows, face changes, and the energy dies away to reveal the Doctor that saved me. He looks a bit surprised before turning to us.

"Hello! Okay... oo." He gulps before running his tongue over his teeth, furrowing his brow. Rose looks kind of fascinated. "New teeth. That's weird. So, where was I? Oh, that's right Barcelona." He grins at us, and I grin right back.

Here we go again.


End file.
